Immortal Love
by InfiniteSnow
Summary: My story for animewriter808p. AU: Maka - the daughter of Kami-sama, and is the legendary daughter who is nicknamed 'Minerva'. Kid - the son of Shinigami-sama, the legendary grim reaper. When the Angel and Devil meet at DWMA, conficts arise about Maka's 'secret' as everyone thinks she is a mere human like the rest of them. There are meisters and weapons in here. [KiMa, KidxMaka]
1. Beginning

In Death's room, a very annoyed Shinigami-sama was having to deal with one of his Death Scythes, bawling on the floor, crying like an idiot.

"My precious little girl is coming to my arms!" Spirit cried with his arms 'wide' open.

Shinigami-sama groaned but kept his cool.

"And because of the 'secret' she will be MY little girl forever!" Spirit had now almost leaked out Maka's immortality secret, and annoyed with that fact, Shinigami-sama was pushed to his limit.

"Spirit…" he called.

Spirit was still in his flowery rantings.

"Shinigami…" Shinigami-sama raised his comical large hand, "CHOP!" He then smashed it on the red head.

A huge dent was formed on Spirit's head, and he was pushed face-flat into a floor, with a comical pool of blood surrounding his head. Shinigami-sama sighed and rubbed his hand out of self pity and said, "Do know that my son is in this room."

"What secret?" Kid asked. He hated secrets, especially when it is about a person related to a person important to his father; it is all the reasons to know it, right?

"Nothing of your concern," Shinigami-sama comically sweat dropped. He was close to letting it loose. Wouldn't want the god of heaven to know her daughter's secret is exposed, now.

"Anyways, Kiddo," Shinigami-sama started, "as my idiotic death scythe, Spirit-kun had said, a new girl will be starting SCHOOL here, not affectionate PDA."

"All…right?" Kid pondered off and then said for good measure, "I hope you are telling him that. I am not a womanizer."

Spirit managed to get his senses back and then caught on Kid's comment, "Hey! I heard that!"

"And do you think I care?" Kid raised an eyebrow.

Spirit sulked in a corner. "No…" he said.

"I wonder if she is another stuck up," Liz said, polishing her nails. She might like beauty and manicures and pedicures, but she hates girls with slutty personality. And she definitely doesn't want her meister getting mixed up with a slut. He deserves better.

"I wonder if she likes giraffes!" Patty squealed, drawing a messy, asymmetrical, baby giraffe on a huge sketch pad with several crayons.

"I do not know. But what I do know is that she is Albarn-san's daughter and harbors a secret, tight enough for them to keep it from me," Kid muttered underneath his breath.

"You will have to show her around afterschool, around five," Shinigami-sama shrugged his shoulders, and walked off, dragging Spirit by his collar.

And that is when Death the Kid, the most symmetrical OCD freak you could meet, broke down from the asymmetrical timing.

ooooo

Outside the school, the next day, stood a petite blonde in a red plaid skirt, white long sleeved, button down shirt, striped green tie, yellow vest, black-and-white combat boots, and a long black coat, that was high in the front and low in the back. She had her hair pulled in identical pigtails and her hunter green eyes were practically ripping the school apart.

"Maka, are you sure about this?" a white haired boy with piercing ruby eyes asked her.

"Nii-san, if I step down, then I will be going back to that abusive school," Maka glowered at the school more.

"Fine by me. But Maka, please do not rip the school apart. I do not have enough money to pay for damages," the boy said.

"Shut up, Soul," Maka chuckled, and punched him square in the shoulder.

"That's more like it. You want to go now?" Soul looked at his watch.

"Class starts in…" Maka looked at Soul's watch, "Twenty minutes. Let's look for Professor Stein's classroom."

Soul nodded, and let his meister take the lead. Maka gracefully winded, zig-zagged through the halls until they met a creepy looking pale guy with stitches all over his body and had a huge screw through his head of pale gray hair. Maka blinked and approached him and he said, "What do you want?"

"Rude," Soul called out of annoyance.

"You wanna be dissected?" Stein asked Soul.

"No," Soul shivered at the thought of being ripped apart by scalpels and nails pinning him down.

"Then I suggest that you, rude idiot, shut up," Stein glowered before turning to Maka nonchalantly.

"Erm, are you Professor Stein?" Maka asked.

"Are you Maka Albarn and is that your idiotic weapon?" Stein asked.

"Erm…yeah?" Maka nervously scratched her head.

"Hey!" Soul protested to his meister.

"Sorry, man, but you can't just blurt stuff to teachers. Sorry about that," Maka apologetically bowed.

"Finally, a student who pays respect. Yes I am your teacher. I was checking your manners. Apperantly you have a lot to learn from your meister," Dr. Stein smirked.

By the time Soul could have broken apart in sheer anger, Maka said, "Don't worry. He has a good heart and will listen to you. He will not cause any problems."

Soul calmed down at this and inwardly smiled at Maka complimenting him. It took him eight years to gain her trust, due to some 'womanizer' father she had that cheated on her 'secret' mom. Then after that she labeled men as players who play with women's heart.

It took him an eternity to prove Maka that he just wants to help her as a close friend.

"Well, let's go," Stein and Maka were looking at Soul who was caught up in his own thoughts.

"Honestly," Dr. Stein was muttering under his breath and then he told those two to stay outside while he came inside.

oooooo

Dr. Stein was coming in with a couple of files in and said, "We have a new student today, therefore instead of usual dissection, it will be a free day today."

Lots of murmurs went across the classroom. Girls were praying for a hot guy and the guys were praying for a new hot girl to reclaim as a meister or weapon.

"Come in, you two," Dr. Stein ushered them in, and Maka and Soul came in.

Lots of whispers sounded, but the only think that Kid could focus on at the moment was Maka's perfect symmetry.

He had never seen anyone or any girl, to be exact, who wasn't even a millimeter off. Her pigtails were identical, her bangs reflected each other, and her uniform was crisp and symmetrical. Although her boots were retro to him, they had a symmetric look as she had taken the liberal time to perfectly put them on.

"Wow, Kid, never thought love at first sight was possible for you," Liz teased him, on his left.

"What? No it's not!" Kid whispered harshly.

"Uh, yeah it is. Right Patty?" Liz turned to her sister for reassurance, but her childlike sister fell asleep doing giraffe origami.

"Damn, she sqashed her giraffe," Liz muttered, and she knew that Kid would lose it if he saw an asymmetrical giraffe, so she yanked it and put it in her pocket instead of throwing it away, knowing her SISTER will lose it if she found her giraffe in the trash.

"I am Maka Albarn and this is my weapon Soul," she pointed to her weapon, and Kid scoffed inwardly out of jealousy at how Maka could like such a disgusting asymmetrical idiot.

A girl raised her hand.

Maka raised an eyebrow but nonetheless, said, "Yes?"

"What weapon form does your weapon take?" the girl madly blushed, and Liz internally fumed.

"Scythe. And I will ask my meister to chop off your head if you hit on me," Soul glared at the girl, who started to release comical tears and went to her weapon for comfort.

A boy raised his hand, much to Kid's disgust.

"Yes?" Maka was now getting irritated.

"We heard you have a secret. What is it?" the boy asked.

Kid, Maka, and Soul froze.

Kid remembered when Spirit was having a childlike outburst in Death Room about his 'baby girl'. This was his subject of adoration. Something about being his 'little girl forever' because of a secret? Fatherly PDA? Or just normal infatuation?

Maka froze, and so did Soul. Maka and Soul both knew this secret, of Maka being the daughter of Kami-sama, god of heavens. She had to keep this a secret because she doesn't know how people will think if she is an immortal angel. It might get severe reactions and Maka doesn't want it and Soul doesn't want his meister to suffer any unwanted attention.

Dr. Stein wasn't aware of Maka's secret, but was given strict orders from Shinigami-sama to keep whatever the secret could be, concealed.

"Do not stick your nose where it doesn't belong, boy. Would you like a zero on your next test for tampering with Shinigami-sama's strict orders?" Dr. Stein glared at the boy.

The boy was angry he didn't get an answer, but then shivered at the prospect of getting a zero.

"Seriously, Ox, don't tamper with sensei. Just sit down man!" a guy with narrow sunglasses next to him said.

"But I do not know what is so special that it has to be concealed!" Ox started an outburst.

"Why, you want to fail this class? You have a 99. I do not think it is worth risking for your curiosity," the guy shrugged.

"Whatever, Harvar," Ox slumped back in his seat.

"Now that the idiot of the class settled down," Dr. Stein gruffly, "You two take the table next to Kid, Liz and Patty."

Maka, annoyed by who in the world would name their son, Kid, looked around the classroom.

Kid, now knowing that Maka was looking for him, rose his hands, along with Liz.

"C'mon, Soul," Maka huffed.

Soul nodded, and Maka sat down, the next table to Kid and his two weapons. Kid looked over to Maka nervously, and was shocked. She wasn't even looking at him and was reading a thick book! Kid wasn't disappointed, he was happy to know that this wouldn't be a girl like the rest, who try in vain to woo him in. But she was reading a BOOK while everyone was SOCIALIZING.

"Maka," Soul poked her.

She ignored him and he continued on, and on, and on, until Maka, irritated, snapped her thick book closed and said in a soft delicate voice that could make Soul shiver, "Maka…"

Kid's heart fluttered, and Liz raised an eyerbrow at Soul who was sweating a bucket and Patty was drawing a dozen hearts to shower out because she thought this was going to be a romance scene.

"CHOP!" She slammed down on Soul's head, and Liz chuckled and said, "Almost identical to reaper chop, right?"

Kid then realized all the times his father hit Spirit for being such a baby with no mind and compared that to Maka's version, with a book, but the same amount of force. She was strong!

"What do you want?" she nonchalantly said as she flipped her book.

"I thought…" Soul grabbed his head, "We were gonna do dissection today."

"Jeez Soul, listen to the teacher for once, will you?" Maka fumed as she read her book, "He said because it is our first day, it is a free period."

Soul sweat dropped and the ground began to rumble. Soul, worried, said to Maka, "Hey should I transform? What if it is another evil human?"

Maka closed her eyes and opened them, a light blue light flashing momentarily, and then flipped a book and said, "Nah."

"What do you mean 'nah'?!" Liz now was coming in the conversation, and Patty nodded.

Kid stepped forward and said, "You have to listen to your weapon, Maka."

Maka narrowed her eyes at Kid and said, "You probably heard of Soul Perception? Well I have it and I sense another student at DWMA causing the ruckus. I do sense another quiet one nearby. Now please go back to your seats."

Liz and Patty were shocked, and true to Maka's words, the rumbling caused the door to burst open and for Stein to look up from his papers, "Maka was right. An idiot has came."

"YOUR GOD HAS ARRIVED!" an obnoxious voice came.

"Black*Star, calm down! Or else…" a girl with a high black ponytail tried to calm down the arrogant blue haired meister before a scalper lodged itself right next to his head.

"Black*Star, sit down. Tsubaki, make sure he comes to detention after school today," Stein glared at Black*Star.

Black*Star groaned, but nevertheless made his way to the seat in all the way back, the table behind Maka and Soul. He peered in Maka's book and said, "What a boring book."

Maka snapped it closed, "Maka…"

Black*Star scrunched his face in confusion, and Tsubaki was starting to become scared with the evil aura around Maka.

"CHOP!" Maka slammed it down on the poor guy's head.

"He met my fate, poor guy," Soul shook his head.

"You want a Maka Chop?" Maka held the book up.

"I never said that," Soul shook his head in mock defeat.

"Good," Maka said and then went back to her book.

Soon the bell went off, and the students went to the next class. The whole day for Maka was a free day since having a new student is such a big thing to them, and Soul took this as an opportunity to catch up on the two hour sleep he had last night.

Maka just took this as an opportunity to read her book, and didn't pay one glance to Kid, at all. She was just wrapped up in Pride and Prejudice which Soul complained was the fourth time she read it, but it didn't hold Maka back from re-reading it.

At the end of the school, Soul started to sweat out from all the homework he has now and he has no notes to do his homework.

"Chill, Soul, chill. I took notes. I am not giving you my homework, though," Maka glared.

"You finished your homework," Soul's jaw went slack.

"It occupied my time," Maka shrugged her shoulders, "but now I have nothing to do when I come home."

"You can help me with my homework," Soul grinned.

Maka smirked and said, "Fine. But you have to make dinner today."

Soul was about to protest but then Maka said, "Or would you like to have no help at all?"

Soul wanted to argue, but knew in the ultimate end, Maka was right.

"Okay."

"Don't you want your tour?" a voice came from behind Maka.

"Huh?" Maka asked, turning around to see Death the Kid with his two weapons, one of them who slightly blushed at seeing Soul.

"If I remember correctly, Shinigami sama told me that I DO have someone assigned to show me around school for a few days," Maka tapped her chin, "How long did he say, Soul?"

Soul who was very much jealous of Kid taking a liking towards his meister was about to answer, when Kid answered immediately, "One week."

"Sounds too long, ne Soul?" Maka told her weapon, "But okay. Where do we start?"

Death the Kid was blushing a lot from inside. This was the first girl not to melt underneath his looks, and he didn't know what this foreign thing was, pulling at his heart, whenever he was with Maka.

oooooo

From the Death Room, Shinigami-sama and Spirit were watching the show through a mirror. Spirit fell apart and said, "No! My little baby is tainted!"

"Shut up, will you, Spirit-kun?" he was trying his best to hold his anger down.

"She is growing up! Daddy doesn't like that! She might have her virginity taken away!" Spirit was then now portraying Kid as a bad person.

"Shinigami…CHOP!" Shinigami-sama slammed his large comical white hand on Spirit's head.

Spirit was sobbing softly in a corner with a huge dramatic pool of blood around his head, face flat in the floor, a huge dent shaped like Shinigami-sama's hand, dented in his head.

"I paired them up for a reason," Shinigami-sama sighed, "I want him to be close to Maka-chan."

"For what reason?" Spirit immediately recovered from his shock.

"Your wife, Kami, was my first love, and Maka is her only daughter," Shinigami sama looked deeply into the mirror, and Spirit had yet to absorb the shock.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Sparked Interest

oooooo

Silence between the Death Lord and the Death Scythe took place.

Spirit awkwardly chuckled and said, "You know, I had known for a while. I knew the whole time."

Shinigami-sama thoughtfully nodded, and decided this issue was too tender to press on.

"Let's make sure that my son doesn't know of the situation yet…" Shinigami-sama waved his huge hand and cut off his reflection in the mirror, so that the others couldn't see them.

"But you do know that your son will find out soon enough, right?" Spirit asked in all state serious.

"Let's make sure he doesn't know for now. We have a heavier issue right now," Shinigami-sama shook his head.

"Kishin Asura, I know, I know, the three eyed freak," Spirit shrugged his shoulders.

"But something tells me…" Shinigami-sama focused for a second, "that he has a certain someone that he is after."

"Oh god, please do not tell me it is who I think it is," Spirit trembled. It couldn't be his daughter, right? Even if Kami-sama left him, he doesn't want anything evil to taint his daughter, when he felt the immense pain of having to watch his daughter get abused by her previous schoolmates.

"I do not know. But for the time being let's keep our sights open," Shinigami-sama looked solemnly at the ground.

Spirit looked at the ground, and knew that Shinigami-sama had a point.

oooooo

"What is your favorite color?" Liz asked.

"What is your favorite animal?" Patty asked.

"What is your favorite number?" Kid asked.

Maka stood corrected. Those five had just finished touring and now they wanted to know all the nitty gritty details about her? That sounded like an invasion of privacy to her. And no one had cared to know this, even Soul, but then again, that guy was all about his 'cool' image.

"I like green," Maka said.

"Why is that?" Liz asked. Personally she thought that the girl would say black, because she acts dark almost all the time.

"Color of my eyes," Maka nonchalantly.

"Your animal?" Patty asked.

"Tiger," Maka said.

Patty rose an eyebrow, and prodded Maka for an explanation.

"Because tigers kill mercilessly," Maka said in a straight tone, making Patty shiver and hid behind her older sister.

"And your favorite number?" Kid asked. In his head he was hoping that if she doesn't choose the number 8 then she would choose an even number where you could mathematically split into even numbers.

"Eight," Maka said, looking Kid straight in the eyes.

Kid's heart skipped a beat, when she said his favorite number. But nevertheless, he wanted to know her reason for liking the number, because he is sure practically every girl knows his favorite number, thanks to the broadcast from his OCD attacks.

Maka seemed to sense his sudden silence and said, "Because it is symmetrical."

And that is all Kid needed to know. He wanted to hug her, but then she would get all confused because neither of them knows each other that well. Maka raised her eyebrows and said, "Soul here are the notes. Do not lose them or else I will make you duplicate them. I think that should help you do your homework tonight."

Soul took the notes and found them enough to get the load done for the night.

"Also, Soul, I will be home late," Maka sighed as she re-adjusted her strap around her shoulder.

"Why?" Soul raised an eyebrow.

"I am going to the library," Maka sighed, "The tour is over, right?"

"Um, yeah," Liz rose an eyebrow. First time she ever met a girl who had a love for reading is a mind blowing experience.

"Sheesh, you need to watch TV or something once in a while," Soul shook his head.

"Well you do hog it to play videogames so what should I do? Besides, I like books over electronics," Maka shrugged her shoulders.

Soul shook his head and said, "Well I will still keep some noodles for you when you do get home."

"Thanks."

"See you home!" and with that, Soul took off on his motorbike.

Maka sighed and then went down the hall, ignoring the fact that Kid and his weapons were still there. Somehow she might be able to wash off the day's weariness with a good book. Yeah that is what she needs right now.

Opening the door to the library, she walked down the long shelves and pondered over a good thick book that could keep her busy for hours. She didn't have any room for nonsense and talking to people that isn't useful for her to remain in contact with.

"So I see you like books, huh?" a familiar voice makes Maka jump from her place.

"No I just wanted to paint this bookshelf with black paint and wanted to get the dimensions," Maka replied sarcastically.

_A Tale of Two Cities _by Charles Dickens caught her eyes and she grabbed it off the shelf before walking down the aisle for more books.

She thought for a moment and picked up a childhood favorite, _A Little Princess, _by Frances Hodgson Burnett.

Sighing and seeing that there was nothing else to see she went to the manga section which made Kid twitch in irritation.

"You like manga too?" he asked.

"No. Soul does. I have to get this for him or else he will not pick up paper, never mind books with letters in it," Maka shook her head, "I like classic novels and timeless literature and get the nickname 'bookworm' from him."

"Why can't he come here and get it on his own?" Kid asked, "I mean he does have a library card, right?"

"Must you ask too many questions?" Maka sighed.

"Sorry just asking," Kid looked at the ground annoyed.

"Well if you oh so desperately are dying for the answer, Soul doesn't like to do errands even though they are for himself. He always jokes around that going to the library takes energy and extra movement so he just sends me to do it," Maka shrugs, "I don't care, as long as he doesn't make me pay everything for living accommodation and make me do his homework."

Kid, though he kept on a blank expression, deep down admired for her for pulling herself together strong and steady despite having to live with such a snobby partner.

Maka flashed her library card to the librarian and got the books scanned. She then got another bag out and stuffed her books in there, silently promising herself she will get herself a good, thick book next time she comes. With that, she just left the library and Kid had to run behind her to keep up with her speed-walking.

"Where are you going?" Kid asked, confused where she could now be headed.

"Home," she said, "On a second thought, my apartment."

Kid didn't know why she corrected herself when saying home. Wasn't her apartment her home? He wanted to ask her, but then knew this wasn't any of his business. He doesn't have any rights to ask her about her personal lifestyle.

"Don't you need any help getting home? A ride home, or do you want me to walk you home?" Kid offered.

"No need," Maka said, "Why have escorts when you can just rollerblade home?"

Kid froze. Rollerblades?

"Yes, Kid, rollerblades. I thought you would know what it is," Maka sighed.

Kid looked for any bulky item she could be carrying around with her that could suggest her rollerblades in but Maka just held a simple small schoolbag and another bag containing her books.

Maka smirked and then rolled on her heels, blades popping out of her combat boots, stunning Kid immensely.

"See you tomorrow!" Maka said, over her shoulder.

With that, she sped off, leaving Kid in a daze of what just happened. When he did, he almost turned pink. She liked books like him, and had a weird way of getting to and from school. Was this the meaning of first love?

"Hey, you gonna hurry? Apparently Patty wants to watch all of Spongebob Squarepants episodes on Cartoon Network!" Liz yelled.

Kid grumbled and Liz and Patty turned into their weapon forms. He summoned his skateboard, Beelzebub, and drove home, along the way, thinking about Maka and how mysterious she is.

[Maka's POV]

I rode hard and fast home. That was close. I have to say that Lord Death's son is like a know-it-all, and feels a bit creepy but I guess he is all right. I just have to get home before Soul starts freaking out. Oh my god, I forgot! I have to make dinner today!

I rode even harder and made a mad dash for my apartment that I share with Soul. I lower the rollerblades back into my boots and climb up the stairs to my apartment door. Unlocking the keys, I see Soul lounged on the sofa, and I closed it, putting my stuff to the side.

"Did you do your homework?" I asked.

"Why?" he asked cautiously.

"Because if the answer is a no, then I will snatch away the TV remote," I crossed my hands.

"Yes, mother, I did," he snickered.

I got ticked off from him calling me an old lady, so I popped a book out of nowhere.

"Maka…CHOP!" I slammed it down on his head, making him clutch it like a life-and-death situation.

"Ow!" he complained, like always, "I am sensitive there! I really did do my homework!"

I sighed. He passed my test. For once the idiot cared about getting his workload done. I sighed and knew that since I was done, I could just read the books I got from the library in my room. Heading into the kitchen, I saw that he made me a huge bowl of ramen noodles. Typical Soul.

"Oh, yeah, Soul, I got the mangas you were looking for. They are in the bag next to my schoolbag," I said, digging into the noodles.

He nodded and took his share of the books. I then glared at him and said, "They are underneath my library card, so if you damage it, I will put it underneath your tab."

Soul sweat-dropped, but nodded, nevertheless. Happy I got my point across, I went back to eating my noodles. I heard the soft _click _of the door, and then I pause in between noodles.

"Death the Kid, huh?" I sighed over a mouthful, "He does seem weird from the rest."

Suddenly the kitchen mirror became cloudy, and the next thing I saw was Lord Death, with my father sobbing in a corner, and Death the Kid, looking boredly somewhere but tried not to show his interest when Lord Death started to carelessly mention my name.

"Ha ha I am sorry to interrupt you at this hour, but I have an important mission for you and Soul to do tomorrow if you do not mind!" Shinigami-sama clapped his big white hands together.

"Wha wis wit?" I mumbled around my noodles.

A huge question mark appeared on everyone's faces and then I held up a finger and waited a moment to neatly swallow before drinking some water and saying, "What is it?"

"Oh, just an evil human soul that I want you and Soul to get rid of, nothing big," he waved around his hand and I relaxed.

"All right, Shinigami-sama. What time do you want me and Soul to do the mission?" I skeptically rose an eyebrow.

"Can you get Soul down here? I want him to know," Shinigami-sama sweat-dropped.

I perked up my ears and heard slight snoring from Soul's room.

I shook my head and said, "Sorry about that, Shinigami-sama. Once he is asleep, the only thing that can wake him up in the dead of the night is the end of the world."

Shinigami-sama laughed and said, "I understand. I just sometimes hear that he doesn't believe you sometimes so I wanted this to be less of a burden."

"Oh please. He doubts me all the time. But he doesn't neglect me," I smile, "We are like brother and sister."

"AND WHAT NEXT? INCEST? INTERMARRIAGE?!" my dad recovered from his shocked position and started to do perverted ramblings of thoughts.

An irritation mark appeared on the top of Shinigami-sama's head and he said, "Spirit…"

"Hah?" he looked at Shinigami-sama with a stupid expression.

"Even now he is still oblivious to when Shinigami-sama will-" I started but was cut off.

"SHINIGAMI CHOP!" Shinigami-sama brought his hand down on Spirit's head.

"Will what?" Liz asked in the background.

"…Shinigami Chop him. Stupid father," I stated bluntly.

Liz and Patty sweat-dropped, and Kid watched in amusement as father created an opera scene as he cried in a corner.

"Well that is one dramatic father you have," Liz rose an eyebrow.

"He is bleeding through his nose! Nasty!" Patty pointed at Spirit's pool of blood from his nose and laughed really hard.

"Pointing is not courteous, Patty," Kid said, calmly, even though he was trying hard not to laugh.

"It's okay if you laugh, Kid, I find it funny as well," I said, indifferently.

At the consent, Kid started chuckling slightly to vent out whatever laughter he was trying to bottle up.

"Anyways, Maka-chan, go to bed early, so you can do your mission! I really want to see your Soul Resonance move!" Shinigami-sama cheered.

"You know what it looks like?" I asked with a stupid expression.

"No but only time can tell!" he said. Then he flashed a peace sign, and said, "See ya!"

I chuckled, and nodded.

I went to bed, after finishing my noodles and had everything ready for school the next day.

[Next day – Afterschool]

Soul was complaining so much after school about how 'uncool' it is to have a surprise mission afterschool even though I gave him heads up that morning.

We walked around the school courtyard where a lot of classmates were.

"Soul, quit complaining, Shinigami-sama had his reasons for this," I chided him.

Suddenly, there were terrified screams. Meisters and weapons were taking refuge in the school, and I came in face with a hideous creature that looked like a big, black, hairy tarantula.

It had a face of a human and eight gigantic legs. Everywhere it walked, a huge silk thread followed. It was big enough to kill people with it's foot.

"Soul."

"Got it, Maka."

For showoff purposes, because Soul was very much aware that DWMA students were here in huge numbers, he wanted to give off a good first impression by turning his hand into a scythe before jumping in the air.

In my hands fell a long, slender rod with a curved blade. Scythe. It was red and black along a jagged line and had something like an eye at the head of the scythe.

Murmurs and whispers and screams broke out at the view of my scythe.

I jumped in front of the hairy creature and glared at it, pointing an index finger at the evil human.

"I'm sorry, but I will be taking your soul."

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Witch Hunter

[Maka's POV]

I pointed my finger at the hideous eight legged evil human in front of me.

"I'm sorry, but I will be taking your soul."

oooooo

The creature laughed, like it thought that me taking his soul was impossible. He guffawed so loud like a drunk man that had too much alcohol and said, "Don't make me laugh, you little runt."

"I'm serious," I glowered, and I stood tall and serious.

"Maka," Soul's reflection came from the scythe, "What are you waiting for? Strike him."

"Not now, Soul," I whispered, "We need for him to let his guard down."

Then that ugly spider guy swung a hairy leg in attempt to kill me, and I got pissed. Nodding, I said, "Okay, change of plans. I am going to strike now." And with that, I flew down on a branch of a tree and swung the scythe at the hideous monster. The monster managed to get away from my swing and then tried shooting a thick thread of silk at me.

I side-stepped the attack and then jumped on his shoulder and brought the scythe hard and mercilessly down on his shoulder.

He cried out in pain and flung me off, and my back painfully hit the hard concrete and I heard a lot of concerned shouts and scared screams in the background. Seriously they haven't fled yet? What idiots they are.

"Maka!" Soul yelled, obviously sounding worried from his reflection.

"Tch," I scoffed, "I'm not hurt."

"You sure?" Soul asked, obviously worried.

"Yeah. Listen, I think this isn't a creature that can be brought down that easily. Let's do it, Soul," I told him, pleading him desperately.

"But our Soul Resonance isn't steady, Maka. Are you sure?" Soul asked.

"It doesn't hurt to try," I shrugged. The creature was starting to corner me and I cursed underneath my breath.

Standing up, I took my stance and then with Soul, the both of us said, "Let's go…SOUL RESONANCE!"

"Witch Hunter!" I yelled.

The scythe I held became three times the size, the blade curving on both sides, and the eye became three times the size and the rod became longer.

The creature was standing like a dumb idiot, shocked from all of the bright light and screaming and the huge dimensions of the blade, so I took the chance to my advantage.

Jumping high in the air, I brought the scythe down, and sliced the monster _perfectly _through the heart. The monster/evil human gave such an earsplitting scream and then the body unraveled to leave behind a bright purple soul.

The huge scythe in my hands became a bright blue light and Soul was standing right next to me. He pinched the purple soul and clapped his hands saying, "Thank you for this meal."

I snorted sarcastically and he swallowed the soul and pats his stomach afterwards like he had been to a ramen eating contest. I snort and say, "Why is it ramen flavored?"

"It is tasteless I will admit," he shrugged, but then grinned like a maniac, and pointed down his throat to his stomach, "But when it goes down it feels _good_."

I sock him in the shoulder and he yelps. Shaking my head I say, "Ugh, quit being a sadist. All we need to do is report this to-"

"MY LITTLE BABY KILLED A BAD GUY! PAPA IS TOTES HAPPY FOR YOU!" a flowery voice came from a window.

Sweat-dropping I followed the voice to see dad, Shinigami-sama, Death the Kid, and his two pistol weapons watching me.

"Shut up, dad," I glower, and he goes to his little emo corner to cry to his heart's content.

"Ne, ne, Maka-chan? I think you are a little too hard on your father, aren't you?" Shinigami-sama sweat-dropped.

"Oh really?" I raised an eyebrow, "So I am being hard on him, but he deserves it. He goes to the bar each night and flirts with more than twenty ladies at a time."

Everyone froze.

"MAKA YOU ARE SO MEAN TO YOUR DADDY!" dad went in a corner to cry.

"Sheesh he cries a lot," Soul shook his head.

I popped out a book out of nowhere and slammed it on his head. Soul grabbed his head and said, "What the hell, Maka?!"

"What? You JUST realized that my dad is a womanizer? I swear you are slow," I shook my head and put my book back.

"Oh right, yeah," Soul recalled a thousand previous memories of me telling him on how much of a player my dad is. He also saw all of the lovey dovey letters and emails and pictures that my dad sent and agreed with me that that content wasn't cute, it was pervy, almost encouraging me to lose my mark of innocence at an early age.

"Anyways, Shinigami-sama, we defeated the eight legged idiot," I nonchalantly said.

"WAHHHHHH!" my dad was pounding his fists on the floor, making both Kid and Shinigami-sama annoyed. Liz and Patty were laughing so hard, seeing a grown man cry.

"Shinigami…CHOP!" Shinigami-sama slammed down his large white hand on dad's head, and he limped to the ground unconscious.

Soul stood there with his jaw slack but I asked, "How strong was the chop?"

"Enough to knock him out for five hours," Shinigami-sama rubbed his hand.

"Good. Peace and quiet and harmony until then," I smiled.

"Anyways, peace out! I will make an announcement for students to go home now, because I can see they are causing a huge commotion out there," Shinigami-sama peered out to see a girl pull out her hair, screaming like a nut and running somewhere she doesn't know.

I sweat dropped and turned back to the mirror and said, "Please do."

Shinigami-sama chuckled before flashing a peace sign like he always does before the image went back to a pastry shop window. Soul's mouth was touching the ground and then he burst into laughter. I turned back and then said, "Why, what is so funny?"

"T-The shinigami chop and M-Maka chop are i-identical!" He said between laughs.

An irritation mark appeared on my head and I held my thick dictionary and said, "Why? Would you like one?"

That seemed to shut him up and he quickly shook his head, not wanting to get in serious trouble. I smiled, or more like smirked, knowing that victory is complete. "Now let's go."

I swiveled on my feet and raised my heels. The rollerblades came out of my combat boots and I rode all the way home with Soul running after me yelling, "Maka, wait!"

I chuckled and thought that this might not be a bad comeback.

We were nearing the apartment when I heard my name being called faintly in the distance.

_Maka…_

_Maka…_

_Maka…_

"Oi tinytits! You gonna unlock the door or are we gonna spend the night sleeping on the railway?" Soul asked, annoyed.

"Right," I mumbled, fumbling with my key, and letting Soul go in. When he stretched, he noticed I haven't moved yet and raised an eyebrow. I wasn't focused on his worried state, I was just set on the voice that was vaguely calling me, calling me closer towards a source.

"Soul, I think she is calling me," I didn't even bother to lie.

"Who?" his eyes scrunched together in confusion, "Oh, her."

I nodded. He then froze when mother called my name again. "Do you hear it?" I whispered.

"You want me to come with you?" he said in a brotherly way.

"No it is okay. But you can do me a favor if any of our classmates or anyone at our school tries to track me down, just say I went to the nearest bookshop or library, and yes this one time only you may call me a bookworm to convince them," I rolled my eyes.

"Okay…you sure about this?" Soul asked, "If you want I can still come."

"No Soul, they cannot find out. You know what could happen if they find out," I begged him, "Please."

"Okay. Be safe. Want noodles when you come back?" he asked.

I would normally hit him on the head for choosing such an unhealthy alternative. I do not know how he could survive 24/7 on ramen noodles, I mean; you have to get sick of it eventually. But I didn't have the time to argue, so I nodded with the back of my hand and handed Soul the apartment keys. He would open the door for me when I come home, anyways.

I skillfully jumped off the railing, not even bothering to climb down like a normal human.

**But then again, I am far from normal.**

_Maka…_

_Maka…_

_Maka…follow my voice…_

I followed wherever mother's gentle voice from the dark sky was taking me. The voice grew stronger and stronger, and I reached a dry, deserted field. Luckily, I knew my way back. I could just use soul perception to track down Soul's location, and follow it.

"Mother? Where are you?" I looked around the field for mother.

"Right here," a voice came from behind me.

I whipped around to see mom in her usual greek-style dress. She had huge angel wings and a halo, which she promised me that since I inherited her powers and immortality, I would get it as soon as I grow up.

"What did you need mother?" I asked as I jumped into her arms.

"I just missed you," she whispered.

"No way. I haven't seen you in ten years. Why wouldn't I miss you?" I mumble into her arms before breaking out of them.

"Has anyone found out?" she asked me, worried.

"Only me, Soul, dad, and Shinigami-sama knows," I assured her.

Mom knew Soul, so she was relieved. But when I had mentioned Shinigami-sama's name, she suddenly turned panicked and I raised an eyebrow. Something told me that she knew Shinigami-sama before I did, and I want to know why. Deciding to pry the information out of mom, I asked, "Why, mom? You know Shinigami-sama?"

Mom turned determined and said, "That is none of your concern, Maka."

I was stunned by mom's words and stepped back to show my surprise. Mom noticed it and turned soft again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way, but," Mom sighed and looked at me, "I will tell you when the right time comes, okay Maka?"

I nodded, feeling a bit irritated that she wouldn't tell me anything, and I kind of felt like being treated as a child which annoys me further because dad babies me saying I cannot be near a guy until I am forty.

"I hope you aren't treating me like a child," I gave mom a look, "Dad babies me enough."

"How so?" mom asked.

"Oh, my dear baby paid me a visit! Wahhhhhhh! Maka-chan is being so cold! Maka, I love you! Maka has an eighty cut inch on her forehead! Paramedics!" I copied dad's little tantrum outbursts.

Mom chuckled and I said, "And that results him getting hit on the head."

"Do you do it?" mom asked me.

"Nope. Shinigami-sama does," I smile, but then regret it when mom stiffens at his name. I know that she has something to do with him, no doubt. But then I decide to change the subject.

"So, is there anything else you need to tell me?" I smile and mom relaxes tremendously.

"No, I just haven't seen you in ten years. I am sorry if I was gone. I can't stand womanizers. He thought he is all fine and popular now that he is a Death Scythe," Mom flicked her flowing golden hair in frustration.

I laugh and say, "SO true. But then again, my dad won't stop nagging me until I agree becoming a Death Scythe too."

"You better not have multiple boyfriends when you become one," mom pointed a finger at me, "Or else."

"Duh," I said, "I inherited YOUR personality. I am almost like you. The only thing I got from dad was weapon blood."

Mom smiled and ruffled my hair. She seemed to know that a lot of time passed and said, "You should go home. I hope I can see you again soon, but for the time being, stay safe."

I smile and say, "You too."

Mom smiles and flashes out her angel wings and soars into the sky. When she is gone from sight in a golden sparkle, I shut my eyes tight, and track down Soul's presence. As I suspected, he is still in the apartment. To my tremendous relief, I sensed no one nearby me within a one-mile radius using my Soul Perception so no one found out my secret yet.

I sighed sadly. One point the secret will come out, and the cat will be out of the bag. But until then, I want to conceal it as much as I can.

I rode quickly home, cursing underneath my breath at how late it is, around midnight.

I went to my apartment complex, and knocked on the door. I heard Soul yell, "Coming!"

I heard shuffling and pounding of the footsteps getting louder and louder until the knob turned to reveal Soul in his sloppy pajamas, and I inwardly sighed. Couldn't he be a little bit more organized?

"I have a bowl of noodles for you on the table," he grinned.

"Thanks," I smiled. I had no energy to hit him for his lack of creativity today, because he can cook, he is just too lazy to.

Not even bothering to take off my gloves I just dig in into the noodles and Soul comes and sits across from me and says, "Oh by the way, Death the Kid and his two weapons came here."

I froze. "What did you say?" I immediately asked.

"I said-"

"No, not that! What did you tell them?" I asked impatiently.

"Woah, woah, woah, calm down. I told them you went out to a bookshop to look at a new book you like. I even took the chance to call you a bookworm," Soul grinned again.

I huffed and said, "Did they buy it?"

"Kid didn't. But I told him not to press things further, so he just left. Something told me he was beyond curious, but I gave them a ride back to the Gallows Mansion before coming back. I didn't want them trying to track you down," Soul said. He did look a bit exhausted.

"Sorry," I mumbled, slurping down another bite.

"For what?" he looked confused.

"For making you do all of this, just to keep my secret," I looked at my noodles guiltily.

"You know that I don't mind, right?" Soul placed a hand on my shoulder.

I looked at him, shocked.

"I know you from all of these years. I know how heavily guarded you are, to how much you idolize your mother and why. You have your reasons for keeping your secret and to me, they seem logical. Think about it, if I was careless and didn't make an effort, you secret could go out," Soul said, "And you knows what happens from there."

I knew. I would get too much attention, but not only the students. Evil witches and kishins would now have an interest. I mean, who wouldn't love to hunt down the daughter of the god of heaven? It would be a wild card to do so.

I nod, sheepishly, knowing that I will spill my secret, just not now.

"Hey I am going to sleep. You do not stay late okay? It isn't cool," he smirked before going to his room.

I quickly finished my bowl which to my surprise, was still full.

When I was finally finished, I put my bowl in the sink, silently praying I will make the dinner and it will have as little to do with noodles as it could possibly be.

When I brushed and took a bath and changed my clothes, I snuck underneath my covers.

The last thing that was in my mind was how the world would change, if they found out who I really am.

.

.

.

TBC


	4. Conflicts Arise

Maka walked into the classroom the next day, and the news of the attack had spread all over the school, even to the point that Maka's class enemy, Ox, was glaring at her for stealing his spotlight.

"Tch, stupid gossip is what I bet it is," Soul shrugged.

"Hey antlers!" I yell, annoyingly getting Ox's attention, "Quit glaring. Makes you get wrinkles…" I grin, walking up to his desk, "And we all know Kim hates wrinkles on her _dream guy _right?"

Ox's face turned a brilliant shade of red when I mentioned her name. The witch got all of Ox's love and attention and I have to personally thank her for diverting his 24/7 attention that could bore holes through you if he hated you. He is infatuated with the girl and now she has a hard time with life. I became her best friend quickly to help her through it, and knowing Kim is my best friend now. I am glad that ever since I came, I didn't get too much of his priority, am really glad that surpassing me is priority number two next to winning Kim's love. Poor her, but oh well.

He looks away in embarrassment and that gets some of my stress down. Shrugging it off, I climb up the steps to my seat and to my annoyance, see Kid and Liz and Patty on the three seats to the left of Soul and mines. And even worse, his two weapons are sitting to his left. Meaning that I have to sit with HIM with Soul on my right since he cannot even stand the guy.

Soul blushed a little when his and Liz's eyes made eye contact, and then I configured this as love at first sight. He was too busy observing Liz even after we sat down to notice the mischievous glint that appeared in my eyes.

"Yahoo!" an obnoxious voice came. I forgot, I hadn't paid attention to him. Black*Star. And his weapon, Tsubaki.

"Black*Star, calm down! I don't want to get hit with…!" Tsubaki tried to calm him down but then a scalpel lodged itself on the wall behind Black*Star, stunning the pair.

"I am getting tired of wasting my scalpels on you. You want to be dissected?" Stein glared at the teal haired boy.

He gulped and quickly shook his head. Tsubaki sweat-dropped and bowed down saying, "I am terribly sorry for this. I will try my best not to cause commotion next time, Stein-sensei."

"Your meister is the one who is supposed to be saying that," Stein grumbled and yanked his scalpel out of the wall and shot Black*Star and Tsubaki a glance.

"Go to your seats," Stein glared and once again, Tsubaki profusely apologized to sensei.

They sat behind us and I felt irritated. I just remembered that idiot who called himself god now has the chance to irritate me. I swivel and say, "You irritate me one more time and you get the 'wrath'."

I held up my dictionary which is reserved for Maka Chops only. Black Star shuddered at the memory of being hit by it on the first time I saw him, and since that day I dubbed him as an egotistical idiot who wants nothing more than the world in the palm of his hand.

He quickly nodded and then Stein started his lecture, and I quickly brought out my notebook for notes. The moment Stein sensei opened his mouth to speak my pencil made contact with paper.

oooooo

[Normal POV]

Soul noticed, that how Kid was watching Maka more than Stein. He was just splitting Maka into symmetrical images and drooling over how neat her handwriting is so neat. Although Kid had interior feelings underneath his OCD obsession, Soul thought otherwise, and the tip of his mechanical pencil lead broke out of sheer anger at the thought of Kid abusing Maka.

He needed to talk to Kid about this.

[Timeskip – lunchtime]

Maka went to lunch with Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty, leaving Soul and Kid in the empty classroom together. Kid was having and OCD mental fit about symmetrically putting his supplies away in his bag.

Just as he was going to summon his skateboard, Beelzebub, Soul called out, "Oi."

Kid turned around and grimaced, "What do you want?"

"I saw you looking at my meister. And let me tell you, I am warning you to stop," Soul glared at Kid.

"Why? Plan on marrying her?" Kid asked, feeling pain shoot through his chest and he clutched it. It wasn't physical pain, it was emotional.

"No, but let me tell you, she had gone through a lot," Soul mocked Kid, "and I am not going to let the same thing happen to her again."

Kid looked confused.

"You know why she hates boys so much?" Soul asked.

"Why?" Kid asked.

"This is a secret I am going to tell you and you only. You tell anyone I am going to slit your throat or make you suffer slow pain," Soul glared.

Kid gulped, but nevertheless held his ground and nodded.

"Her father cheated on her mother. Because of her father's womanizing ways, her mother divorced and left her, several years ago. She hadn't see her since. The only things she gets from her mother is postcards," Soul finished, "And the only thing she thinks of men is players who will throw her away when she isn't useful anymore."

"Well she trusts you," Kid pointed out, feeling jealous.

"Yeah, symmetrical OCD freak, she sure as hell does. And it was after EIGHT YEARS of constant dedication to prove her that I want to really be there for her. Finally she caved in and trusted me," Soul glared, "I knew she wouldn't fall in love with me and I accepted that. But I do not want her to end up with someone who loves her for her outward looks. She is still my meister."

Kid felt offended. How could Soul group him with lovesick boys?

"Don't play dumb. I bet in your mind you are going on and on about how Maka is SO SYMMETRICAL all the time from her appearances and the way she dresses. But I do not know if you ever fall for how her kind nature is. And if that is all you care about, her looks, then I am not letting you have her," Soul glared.

With that said and done, Soul left the classroom and left a stunned Death the Kid with his schoolbag in his hands.

[Afterschool]

Kid watched as Maka proclaimed that she would be the one to make dinner that night since she was tired of eating noodles two days in a row, and how Soul acted like a baby when she said no to ramen noodles.

"Hey, Kid? What's up? You are so out of it," Liz sent a worried glance at her meister.

"Nothing," Kid swiftly turned on his heels.

"Sis, I wanna watch Looney Toons on CN tonight!" Patty laughed and giggled like a baby.

Liz sweat dropped and chided her sister, "Patty, Kid is not in the mood. Bug him later."

Patty pouted but then died down her childishness a notch.

"Kid, spill it. I know you are hiding something from me and I will find out by the end of today so you might want to save yourself trouble and spill it NOW," Liz glared at her meister.

Kid gulped and knew Liz was right. Every time he tried to keep something a secret from her, Liz ended up wheedling it out of him. And it was a big blow on him.

"What do you think about Maka?" Kid asked.

"Hell a lot better than most of the girls at DWMA," Liz smiled, and then frowned, "Why?"

"Why do you favor her?" Kid asked.

"Because she is a very rational person. The other girls are drooling over your looks and it is sickening, to be honest. Girls who likes boys for their looks are scums," Liz blanched.

"Am I a scum?" Kid murmured.

This caught Liz off-guard and she said, "What?!"

"Am I a scum?" Kid repeated.

"Why would you say that?" Liz chided her meister.

"Am I a scum for admiring Maka's symmetry?" Kid now felt guilt eat him and felt that Soul's words were hitting the core perfectly which was weird knowing that Soul in every way was asymmetrical and lousy and a creep.

"Well…depends…is that all you see in Maka? If the answer is yes then you are scum," Liz said.

"I admire her symmetry, but I feel more than just looks, but I don't know what," Kid unconsciously put a hand on his heart.

Liz let out a big sigh of relief and knew her meister wasn't really drooling over image. Sure he might admire symmetrical girls but he likes really what their personality is inside. She had to agree with her meister that Maka is different from those girls, so no matter her meister is developing a foreign feeling in his heart.

Liz smirked but decided not to prod Kid any more than she can.

"I now officially know that you aren't scum," Liz chuckled, as she followed her younger sister and meister home.

[Death Room]

"Kishin Asura is coming and drawing even closer," Shinigami-sama paced back and forth, a surprising contrast to his cheery one.

"What are we going to do about it? Should we send someone?" Spirit asked.

"Maka and Death the Kid should go, alone," Shinigami-sama decided.

"B-But you can't be serious! Maka is just a meister! How are two meisters going to bring Asura down?!" Spirit was losing his head now.

"Have you forgotten? Your daughter is half weapon and half meister. If she can fully awaken her weapon blood and find a decent meister, which I hope will be Kid, then fighting off Asura will not be a problem," Shinigami-sama chided his weapon.

Spirit nodded but said, "This will be tricky, trying to awaken her weapon blood. I mean, she wants to be like her mother and her mother only after our divorce."

"Well that is your fault for making her only pursue being a meister," Shinigami-sama hit Spirit on the head, "But there is always called something called 'training' that we can have her do."

"And that is?" Spirit asked.

"We can ask her to come afterschool to focus on her energy flow and after several sessions she can finally become a weapon," Shinigami-sama felt proud of himself for a minute, "And she can read all about the history of weapons."

"That might be useful," Spirit groaned, clutching his head.

"Very," Shinigami-sama looked proud of himself.

"So when are you going to send them?" Spirit asked.

Shinigami-sama raised his hand and Spirit cowered back in fear. "I do not plan on sending them anytime soon."

"O-Okay," he was practically praying in his mind for someone to have pity on him to let him live.

"Until then, she just has to find out her power," Shinigami-sama agreed with himself.

"When do you want to ask Maka for training?" Spirit asked, clutching his head which was now throbbing. He didn't want to get another Shinigami Chop. So he decided to stay as rational as he could, and not try to provoke Shinigami-sama as much as possible.

Instead of hitting him on the head, Shinigami-sama lowered his hand and then stroked his mask to think of a time. Flashing a peace sign he said, "Maybe I can call her in Tuesday!"

"Papa will go call her!" Spirit now had an excuse to see her.

"On the other hand, please DON'T," Shinigami-sama sand and looked at his mirror, "I will just call her through a mirror."

Spirit went into a corner of loneliness, and started to wail loudly. At this moment, Kid and his weapons decided to show up, right when the drama was being staged with a spotlight. Liz groaned and said, "Good death, again? I thought he was done with this."

"Eh don't worry, he will be fine once he goes to a bar and flirts with TWENTY LADIES like Maka-chan said, right?" Shinigami-sama casted a glare at Spirit, and Spirit sobbed even louder.

"Dear death," Kid sighed.

"LOL look he is forming a pool of tears!" Patty pointed to the big puddle forming and by golly was she right. Kid sighed and then took his seat in his special 'chair' that he had made specifically for him to make sure that it was perfectly built to be symmetrical.

Liz sat Indian-style on the floor painting her toe-nails and reading gossip magazines to wait while her toes dried and Patty went ahead and colored messy 'asymmetrical' giraffes on a huge piece of paper with crayons again. Kid sighed in frustration and decided to focus on the mirror rather than Patty's infuriating lack of symmetry in her art.

[Maka and Soul's apartment: Meanwhile…]

"Ahh I feel so good!" Maka said as she and Soul cleaned the dishes.

"Why? You finally finished reading a thick book?" Soul raised an eyebrow. But then again, Maka would be slightly disappointed that 'good times' flew by so fast and then she would be really sad that she will never find a thick book as good as the previous one again.

"No…for once we didn't have noodles!" Maka chirped, and Soul groaned.

"Noodles never gets old, Maka!" He whined childishly before making his way for his bedroom. The door clicked and snoring was heard three minutes later and Maka shook her head in mock concern saying, "He never grows up, does he?"

Suddenly the kitchen mirror clouded and Shinigami-sama was flashing a peace sign saying, "Yo, Maka! Wassup~!"

"I should be asking you the same thing, Shinigami-sama," Maka said with alarm in her voice.

"Ehh~? Well I kinda have a favor for you to do…" Shinigami-sama awkwardly scratched his head, and Maka could feel the atmosphere tense up, and she knew who this was. Kid was getting jealous that his honorable father was asking someone else for help.

"If it is a mission, you should ask your son to do it. He looks like he could snap a tree in half…" Maka tilted her head to the side in curiosity.

Kid blushed and went back to normal. _Weird… _Maka thought, _but oh well._

"Not a mission, no…" Shinigami-sama stroked his mask again with his huge hand, "But rather some training to do. Come afterschool on Tuesday, if that is all right with you. I hope that you aren't struggling with getting the workload done…"

Maka followed his probing gaze and found out that Shinigami-sama was looking at her tall stack of books. Maka chuckled and said, "No they aren't my text books, they are the books I have in my personal library. I take them out by the handful to read."

"You have a big library?" Kid asked from his chair.

"No, just one big bookcase that has my favorite classics. I still go to the library to get books I don't have, if that is what you are wondering," Maka shrugged her shoulders, "I love reading!"

"AND IT WAS BECAUSE OF ME SHE DOES!" Spirit jumped up from his drama corner and stole the spotlight again.

"Here we go again, more nonsense," Shinigami-sama sighed and prepared his hand for another discipline chop on the head, hopefully enough to knock him out for six hours this time.

"As much as I am very depressed to admit it, he is right," Maka sighed.

"Maka you are so mean!" Spirit tried to stick his head through the mirror but ended up hitting his head with the preventive barrier.

Maka took a step back and said, "Whatever you old pervert. I bet you are going to forget me when you go to a bar and get in a lady's pants tonight."

Spirit freezes and the comically sobs silently in his drama corner which is already drenched in his tears, making Kid sigh in frustration on how he is going to now make this room symmetrical again, now that Spirit ruined one corner of the room.

"Well, yes, Shinigami-sama, I will come on Tuesday, if that is what you wanted to talk to me about," Maka sighed, completely ignoring her father.

"All right, thanks Maka-chan! See you~!" Shinigami-sama flashed out a peace sign before the mirror clouded back to normal.

Maka sighed and went and got ready for bed.

Meanwhile Maka slept in peace, Soul was disturbed greatly. Maybe he was too harsh on the young reaper, but it doesn't matter. Kid doesn't know Maka's secret and might want to possess her for being Kami's daughter.

Soul doesn't know who to trust and who not to trust, not with the world looking at Maka with lust-filled eyes.

Soul sighed with irritation and turned around in his messy bed and thought, only time will tell. He gave Kid a good warning and will not let him take advantage of his meister.

Clenching his fist in determination, he drifted off to sleep, and finally, there was peace and quiet in the apartment that the meister and weapon shared.

.

.

.

TBC


	5. Reading Assignment

[Teusday Afterschool]

Maka sweat-dropped.

She stood in the Death Room and thank the gods that Kid and his two weapons weren't in the room. She would die on the spot if he found out she was a meister _and _a weapon.

"You're kidding me…right?" Maka sweat dropped and jabbed a finger at her father, "There is no way I inherited the pervert's weapon blood! I am a meister like mama!"

Shinigami-sama stiffened at the mention of my mom's name but nonetheless nodded with me in sympathy, "Don't worry, Maka-chan. You aren't a pervert."

She wiped her forehead several times like someone drew some weird thing on it with a permanent marker, and muttered, "I thought I got his weapon blood and I would laugh about it on the inside. But Shinigami-sama is serious!"

"Hard to believe, right?" Shinigami-sama nodded at the little hamster-like ball curled up in the drama corner, crying that his beloved daughter resents him even more for inheriting his weapon blood. Maka clapped her hands together and seriously hoped that she wouldn't be a scythe like her father or at least a _single _scythe like him. Her goal is to have less in common with her father as much as possible.

"While my perverted old senpai is crying his eyeballs out, I will assign you homework," Stein huffed in annoyance and handed me a thick book to read.

Stein sensei smirked, "You like thick books, right?"

I gulped and nodded, "Yeah?"

"Then have this read by Thrusday. We will have a verbal quiz over it. You pass, we go on. You fail, we stay at block one until you pass," Stein smirked at me and said, "So I really hope you do pass. I expect a lot of things from you."

I glared and said, "No you may not cut me open and look at my 'glorious insides'."

Stein-sensei's face fell and said, "I knew _that._"

But something at the back of my mind was telling me otherwise.

I sighed and packed the huge book in my book bag and was annoyed by the fact on how it stuck out from my bag. Now everyone will know something is up with me and that this book is beyond my explanations of a 'thick book'. I mentally celebrated that I did my homework early and now I have all the time to absorb what is in the book. Maybe I can start reading when dinner is over and by tomorrow, have half the book read.

I nod and say, "Is that all?"

"Yes. Good luck with your homework assignment," Stein smirked once more.

I inwardly grumbled as I left the Death Room. Somehow, Stein sensei is making me hate homework so much now.

oooooo

[Dinner Time]

Soul poked at my book bag, but didn't even bother opening the bag to see my thick book in it. I sighed as I twirled around the vegetable soup in the spot as he asked, "Oi, what is with the thick book in your bag? It looks heavy."

"It _is _heavy," I grumble.

"Then why did you select it?" he asked.

"Because Stein-sensei thought it is hilarious to dump reading assignments on his top student," I lied partially. He did enjoy dumping the book of complete history of weapons on me, knowing that I am an avid reader.

"What is it about?" Soul raised an eyebrow as I poured soup into bowls. I looked at him and didn't answer. As we sat down I stirred my soup.

"Ask Stein."

The rest of the meal was quiet when I said that. Soul didn't even think about probing me further, as Shinigami-sama had sent me a note along with the book I got and that said:

_Dear Maka-chan,_

_If anyone asks what is that book about, tell them to ask either me or Stein-sensei. If they do ask we will put them in detention._

_Good luck!_

_Shinigami sama_

"On the second thought, never mind," Soul shivered as he went back to his soup, and decided to drink the soup as fast as possible and then get to his homework. Serves him right. He had to borrow my notes AGAIN, which was the least I could do, or else it would be show my homework answers with the work attached to each answer.

I handed them to him and said, "When you are done with the homework, put them on top of my bag. Do not even THINK of looking in my bag or else I will report you to Stein-sensei."

"Why can't you tell me what is in the book?" Soul begged me.

"Well it is that or I will have to take you to Stein sensei to be dissected," I smirked at him as Soul sighed in defeat, took my notes and went to his room to do his homework.

I smirked and went to my room.

I changed into my yellow pajamas. Soul was yelling in his room, and I ran to his room and opened the door wide enough to see a cat lady smothering Soul into her breasts. (A/N: Yes I know this is not how Blair met the two but this is the way I want it to be in my story.)

"What the fudge?" I muttered.

"Maka, it isn't what you…! Mmph!" Soul got a major nosebleed and got pushed even further in the valley between her two mounds.

I facepalmed and poked the cat lady. She turned around, smiled at me, and let Soul drop to the floor. I raised an eyebrow and asked, "Are you a succubus?"

"No, nya! I am a magical cat lady with magical powers! I am Blair!" She sang happily.

I raised an eyebrow. A magical cat?

"So you aren't a succubus or a witch?" I asked. She quickly shook her head and I sighed in relief. If she was a witch then I would kill her on the spot.

She giggled like crazy and turned into a black cat with a witch hat. She meowed happily and said, "This is my true form!"

Soul was trying to get up and I sighed saying, "Look, Soul is busy. He needs to get his homework done. When he is done you can play with him all you want. For the meantime, come in my room."

Blair nodded happily and jumped into my outstretched arms. Soul gave me a tired smile and said, "Thanks, Maka. Now I can finish my homework in PEACE." He emphasized the last word to make sure Blair knew she was being a huge nuisance.

Blair, upon hearing this, started to shed fake tears, greatly amusing me. I pat the hat and said, as I turned around and closed his room, "There, there, Blair. You can play with Soul all you want when he is done with homework. He will get a bad grade for not doing it, and plus if he doesn't finish sooner, then you don't get playtime with him. Do you understand?"

Blair smiled happily and meowed, "I understand, nya!"

I smirked and went to my room. I asked her, "Are you hungry or can you wait until breakfast time? I do not know what to feed you…"

She said, "That's okay, I mean, you have a lot of reading to do, don't you? Maka-chan ne…" she trailed off, looking at the book on my bed, sweat-dropping at the size.

I smiled and said, "Don't worry, I am a fast reader. But if you aren't hungry, how about for breakfast some toasted chicken, sardines and a bowl of warm milk? I will get you cat food tomorrow."

Blair meowed happily and she skipped to a chair next to my bed. I made a makeshift bed on the seat of the chair and Blair snuggled underneath the blanket I put on her. Maybe she isn't much of a nuisance like Soul is. Maybe I might like some company when I read this long, boring book on the history of weapons assigned to me by Stein sensei.

I curled up on bed, and started reading my book, from page one.

[Three Hours later…]

I was three-quarters done of the book, more than I promised I would be done for tonight, and felt all the information sticking in my brain, probably because the book was a lot interesting than I previously thought. I yawned and checked the time on the alarm clock.

It was 11:00 p.m.

I guess I could call it a night. Putting a bookmark in the school bag, I made sure I had ALL of my homework in my bag, and was about to curl up when Soul knocked on my door.

I answered it and Soul was smiling at me with my notebooks in hand. He said, "Thanks for letting me use your notes. I am done with my homework."

I nodded, and Blair jumped in his arms squealing, "We are going to have so much fun~~~nya!"

Soul tried to get the cat off, but all resistance was futile. He spent his walk back to his room trying to pry the cat off of him.

I chuckled, and then hoped at the back of my mind, that they wouldn't do _it _when they get into Soul's room, but eh, that isn't any of my concern. That is, if Soul doesn't want his first time taken away. I was almost done with that book and have less reading to do.

I shut off the light, and let sweet sleep take over me.

oooooo

[Next day]

Blair was scratching at my door and I looked at the alarm clock. Six in the morning? This cat sure is an early riser like me. I opened the door and let Blair climb up to my shoulder.

I toasted chicken and salmon, and warmed up milk. I set the tiny spread in front of Blair and she happily dug into her meal. When she finished she said, "If you don't mind, do you mind burning my salmon or fish?"

I raised an eyebrow at this and said, "You like burnt food?"

"No just fish. I hope it isn't too much," She innocently said and I shrugged my shoulders.

"All right," I said.

Soul came downstairs and the two of us had milk and cereal. I raised an eyebrow and said, "I thought I would have to work my butt off trying to wake you up."

"Whatever," Soul mumbled.

I chuckled and thirty minutes later, I was in my school attire, and Soul was in his usual jacket and jeans. We took the motorcycle to school, and headed for Stein's class.

[Afterschool…]

It was tiring today. No don't judge me, all my homework is done, but now Kid and his weapons are interested in me because I have an unnaturally thick book with me which Kid, according to his photographic memory like mine, instantly pointed out the title of the book.

I glared at Liz, as those three cornered me in the hallway and said, "If you three interrogate me any further, then I will call Stein sensei."

"What do you need, Maka?" a tired voice came.

The three froze and I looked at him and said, "They were threatening me to spill why I have this book with me. Kid recognized the title."

Stein sent the three a glare and said, "You three want detention?"

Kid gulped, turning pink when he looked at me, saying, "N-No, I was just saying…"

"I don't care. Listen, she has some deal between Shinigami-sama and me. This doesn't concern you and your weapons and I do not care the least bit that you are the son of Death. I will give you detention if you probe Maka anymore. Leave now. Don't you have somewhere to be?" Spirit glared at the three.

"Uh, just going to the Death Room for a while to visit honorable father," Kid sweat-dropped.

"Well I will tell you that do not be there afterschool tomorrow. And do NOT ask why," Stein cut off Kid as he was going to open his mouth to speak.

"Yes, sensei," Kid muttered, and Liz and Patty were too scared to speak. Serves them right. I do not hate them, but I do not want anyone to find out. Especially Kid…

It felt like a hand tugging at my heart when I mentally mentioned Kid's name in my mind and I internally turned pink. It took me all my self control not to turn pink in front of him. I looked away to keep my icy mask on. It had to be that way for now, because I cannot risk them finding out my true identity now, of all times.

I turned to sensei and breathed out, "Thank you sensei."

Stein sensei looked at me and simply nodded before walking off. I made my way to Soul's motorcycle and climbed in after him.

oooooo

It was Soul's turn to cook tonight and he made noodles with peas and carrots as a halfway deal. When we were done with our dinner, Soul said he would clean the dishes. Nodding, I asked him, "Need my notes tonight?"

Soul shook his head and said, "I took notes, I can do it on my own."

I raised an eyebrow.

Soul.

Took.

Notes.

It took all my will not to burst out laughing up the stairs but felt happy he took SOME responsibility to do his own work. When I went to my room, I changed into my PJ's and curled underneath my covers.

I opened the book from my bookbag and started reading.

[Thirty minutes later]

"MEOW!" Blair screeched as she was thrown in my room. Soul slammed my door closed as he went to his room. I patted the chair next to me and she curled up there.

Blair read the title of the book and she tilted her head to the side and said, "Why are you reading a book on weapons? Are you a weapon?"

"Ask my teacher and he will beat you into pulp," I said in a monotone voice.

Blair shivered and said, "I was just asking."

"And I was just saying," I shrugged.

Blair pouted and curled into a ball and went to sleep.

[Three hours later]

I was done with the book. I re read some contents to see if there is anything I didn't absorb throughout my reading and found out I perfectly understood everything. I happily stretched and then put the book into my bag. I curled up in my bed, obviously ready for my 'quiz' tomorrow.

oooooo

[Next Day]

In the morning, Soul made eggs and bacon, and I was happy he wasn't dying for ramen noodles for breakfast. Don't ask, it just happens when noodles becomes like water to him and he must have it 24/7 sometimes. It becomes an 'element' that makes up his life water.

I slowly ate my bacon and eggs and slowly drank my orange juice. I took my time with dressing in my school attire and when we came to the front door, I re-adjusted the school bag strap around my shoulders and slipped on my combat boots with ease.

I grabbed onto Soul as we sped to DWMA. Once we got there, Soul parked his motorcycle and we went to Stein's class, as we were expected to have a big dissection of a rare species which no matter how we complain, he will not resist, because he wants to see the glorious insides.

I scoffed and twitched in irritation when Stein came in with a creepy smile and a pair of bloody scalpels and a baby komodo dragon strapped down to the desk. In the cage which he uncovered, were a cage full of those dragons.

Every one sweat-dropped at this, and I just sighed. Another day of bloody hands.

[Afterschool]

Stein sensei was wrapping up his lecture and gathering the dissected bodies while everyone ran to the restrooms to go throw up their meals.

I sighed and didn't care. It was a little revolting having to personally knock the dragons out with chloroform, but nonetheless I got a hundred percent while the stupid Ox boy got a ninety nine.

I went to the Death Room, walking past Kid and his weapons who shot me suspicious stares as to where I might be going. Kid wanted to follow me, and my heart tugged again, and I didn't know why, because I started to feel warm. When Stein sensei glared at Kid to quit lagging behind me, then I felt slightly disappointed.

We went to the Death Room and I sat down on the chair that Shinigami-sama had magically pulled out for me.

"Hi! Wassup! Ya ready for ya quiz?" Shinigami-sama flashed a peace sign at me.

I nodded and made sure that nobody was watching.

Shinigami-sama noticed and said, "Don't worry, I sense him going to the Gallows Mansion. Your secret is safe."

I swallowed and Stein sensei shuffled the papers.

"Your first question for this quiz is…" he started to ask. I mentally braced myself from my bookish knowledge for the answer.

.

.

.

TBC


	6. Tensions

[Maka's POV]

Stein-sensei dropped the papers in his bag, and had his hand stretched out in front of him. I wondered if he wanted me to shake hands with him but then he would become rude and probably sanitize his hands right in front of me just to offend me. It then clicked to me what he was waiting for me to put in his hand. He wanted the book back. But does it mean I failed? I swear I studied hard!

Uncomprehending what he might be thinking, I blindly take the book, thick and heavy in my arms and gently place it in his arms. He sighed loudly, and said, "You passed."

Elation was an understatement on how happy I felt. I wish I could have a pair of wings right now and soar through the air, just like mama. But I had to keep my happiness in check if I do not want any more boring assignments from Stein-sensei, like getting another book to study more about weapons. I swear, one book is enough.

I nod, perfectly managing to keep a blank face as Stein sensei was thinking about what to do next.

"Now that you are perfectly situated with book knowledge of weapons, we will be doing training, first to turn your body parts into weapons, and then completely turn into a weapon. Then I would have to find the perfect meister for you. Apparently Soul isn't a meister and if he was, both of your wavelengths would be off," he sighed, turning the screw three times, as he felt like he was going off topic.

I nod, not daring to show any giddiness, or else who knows what he might do to me?

"Yes, we will start now," Stein sighed.

I nodded, and found it harder to contain my enthusiasm. Stein caught this and raised an eyebrow, and said, "I can feel you getting excited. And you need to tone it down or else you won't be able to summon your weapon side."

I nodded and knew that sensei was right. I breathed in and out, and calmed down whatever excitement I had. I took my time, not rushing and forcing myself to do anything. It all worked out on its own, and Stein smirked.

"Much better. Now close your eyes. Do not ask me why," he added before I could ask him why.

I nodded and didn't hesitate on doing so. "Now, imagine yourself as a gate. Control the flow of energy inside you. Once the energy flows through you, picture of where you would like your weapon to sprout out, for example: your arms, legs, back, or shoulders," I heard Stein's voice.

Internally nodding, I focused, and pretended, like he said, that I was a gate. I opened my gate, and let this newfound energy flow through me. I felt like I could tense up, but because of my deep breathing exercises, I felt unnaturally calm.

"That's it. Do you feel it? That is your weapon blood flowing through your veins," Stein was becoming amused in the background for some reason, but I don't really care.

I now pictured twin blades coming out of my shoulders and identical curved blades from my back. When I heard chairs being pushed back and Stein sensei murmuring in awe and Shinigami-sama's hand hit the floor, I opened my eyes.

Just as I pictured. I had a pair of beautiful blades and two curved blades from my shoulders and back.

"Amazing," Stein murmured, "It took you no time."

My blades were almost identical to Soul's. However my colors were hunter green and silver while Soul's was crimson red and black.

I eyed Stein in surprise, "Really? To me it took forever."

"That is because it is your first time. It took you only thirty seconds, which is amazing for first timers and a little slow for normal weapons," Stein explained and I knew what he was talking about. Soul takes no time to turn his hands into blades and he always turns into a full scythe in a few seconds.

A door opened, and I turned around to see Kid's jaw drop on the ground from shock. He goes next to his father and said, "Honorable father, what is the meaning of this?!"

My heart tightened to see him here, but I was angry. I turned to Shinigami-sama and said, "You promised that you didn't sense him nearby!"

"I did, but this came so fast! Kiddo must've taken his skateboard here!" Shinigami-sama held his hands up in defeat.

I face-palmed and then turned to Kid. I pointed my blades at him and said in a dark tone, "You saw nothing, got that?"

Kid was to paralyzed and then froze. I took this as a yes, and then focused on controlling my weapon blood. My inner gates closed, and the blades from my shoulders and back disappeared back into my body, once again.

"What is going on? I thought Maka was a meister!" Kid pointed a finger at me.

"Keep yelling and start broadcasting my daughter's secret all over DWMA," dad snuck up on Kid, and he glared at the young reaper with a pair of eyes that screamed bloody murder.

Kid didn't flinch and in turn, glared at my dad.

"What secret?" he said with a determined voice.

My dad promptly ignored Kid and looked at me, saying, "You wanna tell him or want me to tell him? If you don't want to, I can just force him to shut up."

Kid glared at my dad further and I sighed, fixing my pigtails, because my left one was one millimeter lower than my right one. Waving my hands I said, "I will say it. But do not go blurting it out." I know Kid can keep a secret or two, but I just don't trust boys overall, thinking of them as feisty little blabbermouths who can't do one thing in secrecy.

Kid was calm and had his golden eyes bored on mine. He was serious, and he wanted answers. Somehow, that action alone made my heart speed up a bit. _What is this feeling?_

"You were right. I am a meister," I started.

Kid nodded, but doubt filled his golden eyes. Typical guy.

"But I am a weapon, too," I said right after, and now confusion filled his eyes and a slightly irritated look filled Kid's face. I can understand that, I mean, how often do you meet meister and weapon in one person? Meisters marry meisters, and weapons marry weapons, at least to me. That is why none of the kids are meister/weapon hybrids at the school.

"How is that possible?" he asked.

"You want to know why?" I asked.

He nodded and I continued, "It is because my mom is a legendary meister and my dad is a death scythe. They got married at one point, had me, and then when I was a toddler, mom divorced dad and she left. I never saw her since."

He was starting to put two and two together, but I beat him to it.

"Save it. When you have a meister and a weapon marry on very rare case, child usually inherits one of the powers, but I got both. I decided, after my parents separated, that I would be like my mom, and my weapon blood was dormant this whole time. Get the picture?" I ask.

He nodded and I finished my explanation with a threat, "Do not tell anyone. If I hear that word got out about my supposed 'weapon' side, then I will come after you. Got it?"

He said, "Not even Liz or Patty?"

I glared and said, "No. The last thing I want is for me to die of unwanted attention."

He nodded, and I said, "Thank you sensei. When shall I come next time?"

"Tomorrow."

"I will be taking my leave now or else Soul will be whining like a baby," I rolled my eyes, and I took off, feeling a little off that now Kid knows his secret. He can be Death's son, and he can make me feel warm around him, but if he lets that secret out in the school and if I nearly die of unwanted attention, I will definitely have his head, shinigami or not.

I halted my rollerblades to a halt at the front of my apartment and decided that Soul and I haven't checked the mail in a week since we moved in the new apartment…

I pull out my keys and go to the little mailbox slots near our apartment complex and pull out a tiny stack of envelopes.

I walk up the stairs and look through the stack as I unlock the door and step in. Soul greets me and I give a shrug as I go through the bundle.

_Water bill…_

_Electricity bill…_

_Rent…_

_Gimmick…_

_Coupons…_

**An envelope from mom.**

I threw all the bills aside. Soul and I could find a way to pay half and half of the bill, we always do, and this is nothing big, since I made sure we didn't abuse our water supply or electricity.

"She sent me an envelope!" I pumped my fists in the air, "Yes!"

"Can't she just meet you personally?" Soul asked.

I stopped cheering and rubbed my chin. Looking at Soul, I said, "Yeah you got a point. But a letter or a post card is better than nothing, right?"

Soul nodded.

I ripped open the envelope and found a post card. Grumbling to myself, I said, "Why can't you just mail the post card? Why have envelopes?"

The postcard had the picture of Mount Fiji, the place she must've visited last, being a god she is, airports and tickets are highly unnecessary. The word scrawled beautifully in the corner was, _love._

She usually works in riddles and the words on the postcards she sends me has words that really have something to do with my life.

I sigh happily and put it in my album of all my post cards. For good purpose, I went through the previous ones I got from Mom. I felt a tiny weight on my shoulder and found Blair in her cat form, looking with interest at the post-cards I got.

"Your mama sure thinks about you? Nya," she asked.

I nodded happily and said, "She sends me postcards with one inspirational word on it."

I ran my hand over the last word…

_Love…_

I wonder what mother wants me to find out from this word.

[Normal POV]

Unknown to Maka, her mother was watching her happily, high in the night sky.

"Oh Maka…growing up so fast," Kami sighed as she tucked a golden strand behind her ear.

"Indeed," a voice came from behind her.

Kami turned around and then twisted her face in disappointment, "Shinigami."

"Kami," Shinigami-sama curtly nodded.

"What are you doing here?" Kami was getting annoyed. She doesn't know why Shinigami-sama seems to be everywhere. Lately she felt her top priority was to avoid Shinigami-sama rather than see her own daughter more often than she did before.

"You know that she can't keep it in forever. Asura is coming after her," Shinigami-sama looked at Kami, who glowered at the mention of the hateful name.

"And I will make him go through me before he can land a finger on my daughter," Kami glared at some clouds.

"You know that isn't possible," Shinigami-sama looked at her with fondness. He knew what this was, parental love.

"I know…I just don't Maka to be hurt. I don't want anyone to find out," Kami chewed on her lip to hide her frustration, but he noticed it and she inwardly groaned.

"Everyone knows Kid is my son. No one tries to throttle him," Shinigami-sama reasoned with Kami.

"Yes, but she is _my _daughter. Her real name is Minerva or Athena. An angel or goddess. Get the jist? They will probably mock her for being from heavens!" Kami threw her hands up in the air.

Shinigami-sama raised an eyebrow.

"Oh please do not act like my dense 'husband' Spirit. Don't you feel how weird it is for her to say 'Oh god!' or 'Good heavens!" or 'Thank god'?" Kami tried to convince him.

Shinigami thought about it to all the times he heard his son mutter about how Maka never mentioned death in her outbursts. She always said god, heavens, and goodness. It wasn't an insult, but it was merely her habit to do so.

"I get what you mean, Kami," Shinigami-sama said, "But I do not know why you turned your back on me."

Kami knew what he was talking about. Shinigami-sama had proposed to her, but she denied for some reason. She didn't want to give birth and have her child in tremendous danger. It would be terrible for Maka. Therefore she chose Spirit, thinking he was decent enough, yet she deemed him unworthy to look over her child when she saw Spirit go and flirt with numerous ladies, secretly hoping her daughter doesn't get twenty boyfriends and turn into a playgirl, even if there is one.

Kami closed her eyes, and said, "I did what was best for Maka."

"I could've protected her as much as I do to Kid-kun," Shinigami-sama brought up another point, but Kami scoffed.

"Why do that? I bet you have a wife," Kami grumbled.

"I don't actually. Never had one," Shinigami-sama removed his mask to show his face, an older version of Kid's face, with symmetrical sanzu lines going around his black hair.

"What do you mean he doesn't have a mom?" Kami asked. That is weird.

"He was born from my soul. A part of my soul to be exact," Shinigami-sama sighed, his voice not comical anymore.

"Oh so you can do that? Then why have a wife when you can just have a child born from yourself?!" Kami felt her feelings toyed with.

"Because I felt there was no one else to love," Shinigami-sama sighed, "And I want better for my son. I do not want him to go down the same hill as me.

"Well Maka gets to choose anyone to love. No forcing it on her," Kami eyed the death god with suspicion.

"It is all a matter of time, Kami. I will just watch and see how everything unfolds. However if Maka or Kid fall in love or if they ask for advice, you can't stop it," Shinigami-sama eyed Kami. He knew Maka was identical to her mother, and knew she would be hard-to-get like her.

"Fine, BUT…" Kami pointed downwards, "It all happens naturally. No interfering."

Shinigami-sama sighed, but nodded. He then abruptly put back on his mask and said, "I have to get back to the Death Room. Until we meet again…Kami."

Kami involuntarily flinched at the way he melodiously said her name but nodded and watch Shinigami-sama float back to the academy.

"DWMA…huh?" Kami smiled, "Maka is going to be such a good meister, just like me."

oooooo

[Maka's POV]

I woke up. I felt so stiff and a finger poked my shoulder.

"Wake up already, nya…" Blair continued to annoy me, "It isn't good for your joints. Doesn't your body hurt? Nya…"

I went into a sitting position and felt my joints slightly pop back into place. It felt disgusting, and a little pain flashed through me, but I guess I am fine.

"Not much," I shrugged and then picked up burning smell, "is the house on fire?"

"Nope~!" Blair squealed, "I made my own breakfast! Burnt fish!"

My stomach dropped, and I remember the first time I met her, she said she liked her fish burnt, but if she wanted it so badly right now, she could just ask me!

I jumped up, grabbed the skillet, and sprayed the whole kitchen down with fire extinguisher because apparently the kitchen was catching on fire.

I eyed her, now in her cat form and said, "Blair…"

She cringed and I sighed, "If you want burnt fish. Wake me up. I will make it for you. Or if I don't wake up try Soul. He isn't hard to wake up when you press your chest in his face."

Blair flushed a bit but nodded in shame.

I gave her the pan since she isn't finicky about having a personalized cat bowl or stuff like that. She said, "Man it sucks."

I said, "Well if you want I can burn it carefully tonight. I will make sure that the skin is burnt but the insides are fine."

She nodded and forced her fish down.

I sighed and Soul came in the kitchen and had eyes the size of saucers when he saw lots of foam and said, "I guess we have to scrub it down? What happened?"

"Blair wanted to make her own breakfast, and burnt it. Its fine, I told her to ask me. It won't take long to scrub it down but you are going to help me," I glared at him to make sure he doesn't back out because cleaning the house isn't 'cool' for him.

Soul nodded and internally thought how in the first place he ever got in this situation.

"Soul, eat quickly, and I think we should head for school," I looked at his wristwatch.

Soul shrugged his shoulders and stuffed something in his jacket which he claimed to be his 'breakfast'. I didn't want to go into what he calls 'motherly mode' and make him eat something. Heck I am making him eat so that he has enough energy to stay AWAKE in class and then doesn't probe Stein-sensei to completely dissect him and see Soul's 'glorious insides', though I hardly see what is so glorious about seeing bloody organs.

I shrugged and we went towards the academy, on Soul's motorbike.

When we got there, there were murmurs going around, and I just sat in my normal seat, not the one RIGHT next to Kid and his weapons, which hurt me but made me feel thankful.

Sid the zombie teacher came in and said, "Yeah today you won't be having your normal class. If you remember correctly, today is a field day." (A/N: I had to make up a name for the duels… :P)

Field day?

"Any of you who cannot stomach that, it means duels. Meister and your weapons will be fighting with each other until one pair stands."

My heart dropped. What if the final horrible moment comes and I have to go against Kid? What if Soul gets thrown to the side? Do I use my weapon side?

I see Stein stand next to Sid, and they divide us in half. Soul and I are on Stein's side, and Kid and his weapons are on Sid's side.

What do I do?

.

.

.

TBC


	7. Love and War

(A/N: Sorry but if you wanted to have a fighting scene, there is lots more to come in this series so I do not want to do one between DTK and Maka, now. If I did that, I would accidentally make them seem like little cats fighting over yarn. Do not ask how.)

[Maka's POV]

I won.

My side was hurting, and a sharp pain stung from the side where Kid had aimed his Death Canon move. Soul's reflection came from the scythe, and he eyed my pain with anger in his eyes. He transformed into his human form and said, "Maka, are you all right?!"

I huffed, and said, "It's fine, Soul."

I looked at Kid. He was lying on the floor with his two pistols laying on the floor without a thought. Suddenly Liz and Patty turned into human form and huffed hard. They didn't have the energy to get up.

I smiled and went over to Kid, and lent out my hand.

He looked at me with a surprised look and said, "You aren't going to gloat your victory?"

I gave him a confused stare and asked him, "Why would I do that?"

Kid looked past me and I followed it to see Soul being all proud of himself for beating Kid's butt in the showdown.

"Soul, quit it," I glared at him. I am thinking that at some goofy moments, Soul sure does get full of himself.

Kid sighs in relief when Soul melts underneath my glare and stops his victory dance.

I smile and then look back at Kid. I say, "Come on. Let's go to the infirmary to get patched up, shall we?"

Kid looked at me, before flashing the very first smile I ever saw.

"Wow, he never smiles," Liz murmured.

"Kid's got a girlfriend~" Patty teases. Kid went red in the face and I inwardly panic.

"S-Shut up, y-you two," he says as he takes my hand and I pull him up to his feet. Liz sighs and picks herself up and hauls up Patty. She rolls her eyes and inwardly was planning to make her meister do a public love confession.

"Whatever you say," Liz said.

"Hey asymmetrical freak! Stop slowing us down and let's go!" Soul was waving over. Kid started to tremble and Liz shot Soul a death glare.

I didn't know what was going on until Kid was on the ground on all fours, wailing to himself, "YOU'RE RIGHT! I AM HARDLY SYMMETRICAL! IF MY SANZU LINES CANNOT BE SYMMETRICAL, THEN I AM SHINIGAMI GARBAGE! I DESERVE TO DIE! LEAVE ME OUT ON GARBAGE DAY!"

Liz slapped her forehead and said, "Soul, I do not care who you are, but you OWE me for this."

I sigh and say, "Kid, he is a lot asymmetrical than you are. Don't worry, I mean, you do have a very symmetrical heart!"

Kid quieted down, significantly and got up, saying, "Really?"

I laughed and said, "Yeah! I mean look at you! You symmetrically got dirt on yourself!"

To prove my point, I pointed at his knees and elbows and palms and shoe tips which had equal amount of dirt, and Kid's eyes widened. I thought he would fall on the floor screaming his head off saying that he is furthermore garbage for being dirty, but instead he smiled.

"You're right," he warmly smiled, before wincing.

"Did you get hurt, too?" I asked, offering to help carry him, despite the stinging in my own side.

"Yeah, but I got hurt on my left side. Should I get hurt on the other side to be symmetrical?" Kid asked me and in the background Liz face-palmed, Patty snickered, and Soul shook his head in mock dismay at the scene.

I glared at them and turned to Kid, saying, "No, you know what? I think you should get better quickly so that you are symmetrical on both sides."

Kid thought about it and for one horrible moment I thought he was going to drown in another OCD attack about he is Shinigami garbage if he is not symmetrically hurt. I braced myself for the impact, mentally, but he just smiled again, somehow making my heart leap out again. I mentally clutched my rapidly beating heart and asked myself, _what is this feeling?_

oooooo

"There you go!" Nygus sensei smiled warmly as she patched me up, last, as I had stubbornly refused to go before anyone. I wanted everyone feeling better, before I care about myself.

I smiled and said, "My side hurts a lot. Can I have something to relieve the pain?"

Nygus sensei rubbed her chin for a while before saying, "I will give you a bottle of acetaminophen. If it doesn't get better, just ask me." With that, she handed me a sample size of an unopened bottle of the pain killer.

I nodded and slipped that into my skirt pocket.

I opened the door and left after saying goodbye to the nurse and greeted Soul, Kid, and Liz and Patty.

"Hey guys. Sorry for the wait," I said.

"What took so long?" Soul complained.

I frowned and said, "Nygus sensei said I got a pretty hard hit, and she imagined the pain must be excruciating so she gave me a bottle of painkillers, Soul."

Soul's pout turned into a deep frown and he directed it at Kid with intensified hate. Oh yeah, that hit was from his Death Canon…

Liz and Patty look at me with tears dripping down their faces comically and I sweat-drop and say, "You know I am not going to chop your heads off like Soul, right? It was kind of part of the fight…"

They turn so happy after that and I see her blush when she looked at Soul. Turning slightly curious, I read her soul and saw that her normally peppy pink soul was tinted with red on the cheeks. She is in love…and it is so amusing.

I smirk and go to her and whisper in her ear, "I think someone is in love."

Liz turned panicked, and Patty started to laugh and I just innocently smiled.

"H-How do you know?" she stuttered.

"Onee-chan's lovey dovey…" Patty started to taunt Liz.

Liz turns all red and I whisper once more and say, "I know you are in denial mode. But when you become lovesick enough to admit your love for my weapon, come to me. I know that idiot inside out, and I can help you. I know very well that Soul likes you too."

Liz froze and Soul perked up his head, saying, "You said something, Maka?"

I innocently smiled, much to Liz's red face, and said, "Nothing. Let's get back to class, _shall we_?"

Patty laughed like a maniac and dragged Liz, who was too shocked to move on his own. Soul shrugged his shoulders and turned pink when he saw Liz being yanked out of sight and ran after them for Patty to quit tugging on her sister. I was left alone with Death the Kid.

"What did you tell Liz?" Kid raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't you know?" I asked him.

He shrugged.

"Liz is in love with Soul," I smirk. Kid's eyes widen and then he thinks about it to himself.

"Well that makes sense," Kid hits his forehead symmetrically with both palms and then faces me as we walk, "She was always on the internet with columns on love advice. Heck the last article she read was '101 signs that show when you are in love'."

I sigh, and say, "She just doesn't want to admit it, doesn't she?"

Kid shook his head and said, "No. But then again, if I were to fall in love, I wouldn't want to admit it at first. I guess it would be part pride and part fear of being rejected at first time confession?"

My heart wrenched. He isn't in love? My heart shrunk at this, but I managed to keep a straight face. I nod along with him to hide my hurt.

We walked over to class, and got in, and found that the class was out for the rest of the day.

"YAHOO! I BET YOU CANNOT BEAT ME IN A RAMEN EATING CONTEST!" Black*Star arrogantly points a finger at Soul.

"I bet you will eat only one bowl before you back out like a kitty," Soul snickers.

"I KNOW A GOOD RAMEN PLACE! IT SEEMS THAT YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO CHALLENGE YOUR GOD! LET'S GO TO THAT NEW RAMEN PLACE RIGHT NOW TO SEE WHO IS SUPERIOR!" Black*Star puts a foot on a desk.

"Fine," Soul said, "But you are paying."

Black*Star grumbles about how it is very rude to make god pay for an eating contest but Soul countered it saying that God must be rich and if Black*Star cannot afford to pay for enough ramen for an eating contest he must be poor and not fit to be God.

Then the both of them whirled out of the classroom and Liz and Patty went after them to watch and Tsubaki went after them in fear that they might tear the place apart.

I was sitting next to Kid, AGAIN, and I just brought out a book and just started to read, possibly hoping to get rid of my anxiety of him sitting next to me again. I was hoping some girls or fan club would sweep him away from me so I could calm my heart down, but it seems that forming fan clubs and infatuation is kind of prohibited in DWMA, because no one even gets near Kid.

"Have you been in love?" he asks out of the blue, making me drop my book.

"What kind of question is that?" I scoff, trying to pick up my book, but a hand with a skull ring keeps the book pinned to the table.

"Answer my question, Maka," Kid said impatiently.

I scoffed and said, "It hardly matters."

Hand roughly planted themselves on my shoulders, and turned me around, making me stare into angry golden eyes, and that even scared me a bit. The hands grinded my shoulders to the point that pain shot through me, and I choked out, "I-It hurts."

My faint voice wasn't heard as no one was in the room as us and Kid never lessened his grip on me, making me cringe in pain furthermore.

"What do you mean, it hardly matters?" he asked me, a voice barely above an angry whisper.

"Why would it matter to you if I was in love? Aren't you indifferent to the subject?" I looked at him with hurt eyes, and then lowered it, so I didn't have to meet his face.

He let go of me, and I saw that from underneath my bangs that my words hit harder than they should've. He took the shock too hard, and I didn't care. He just told me he didn't care about love, and it hurt.

I took my books and bag and ran out of the room.

I couldn't face life this way, and I definitely cannot face Kid if he just tells me in the face he doesn't know love, because then I do not know if I truly want to confess to him, if he is just going to trample my heart.

I can't live with abuse ever, ever again.

oooooo

[Normal POV]

Maka ran out of the room, barely concealing small tears pricking at her eyes. She unknowingly ran past her own partner, who was coming back at the classroom to tell her to come home.

Soul was confused. What is going on with her?

Going into the classroom, his crimson eyes narrowed dangerously at the person who made his meister cry.

"Kid."

"Soul."

"What the hell. I told you to know your place," Soul was bubbling inside with anger.

"I didn't do anything," Kid simply said.

"Then why, why, why..." Soul trailed off, "did the hell I see _my meister _run out of the classroom with tears in her eyes?"

Kid was ticked off. Why is Soul so possessive around Maka.

"What do you mean, 'yours'?" Kid asked, jealousy filling him up again.

"Yeah, I mean mine," Soul said, "I mean, she is my meister and I am her weapon and she is as close as a sister to me. I told you this already, and you still think we have intimate feelings."

Kid felt snapped in half, his patience gone. He almost wanted to let this albino get a taste of his wrath but he didn't want to because of the possible fear of making his honorable father's school, asymmetrical, and he wants to avoid that. But if he needs to do it to win Maka, he could do it with his father's permission, but he most likely would say no to not resort to violence.

"I can see your infatuation with her, and it is sickening. You need to stop if you do not love her, because trust me, she has gone through worse," Soul pointed a finger angrily in Kid's direction.

Kid, now ticked off, yanked his stuff and went right in front of Soul's face and seethed, "You might think that I only love her for her symmetry, but I don't. You need to know where to stick your asymmetrical face in before I correct it for you."

Soul shivered at Kid's threat. But then Maka's sad face came back and reasoned with his mind to keep his guard strong.

Soul glared, then smirked, "Then prove it to me."

Kid's glare got washed off his face in an instant.

"Huh?" He asked, becoming extremely pale, like death, which was ironic since he is Death's son.

"Prove it to me," Soul repeated, "that your feelings are real. If you do, then she is yours, if she opens up to you, that is."

"And if I don't?" Kid asked.

"I will make sure you never get to see her face again. I will make sure she gets happiness. And do know, if you win her, I will hit you where the lights do not shine if you make her cry. One. Single. Time," Soul smirked at Kid before walking off.

Kid was stunned. Never had he seen a weapon so protective of his meister like right now.

Pushing the thoughts to the side, Kid clenched his fists in anger at the fact that Soul thinks he likes Maka for her symmetry! How absurd! It is as despicable as being as one of those annoying asymmetrical girls that drool over him, hoping that he would one day return those fake feelings.

oooooo

Maka sniffled, as she turned the soup in the pot. She was so depressed that after giving burnt salmon and hearing Blair's endless jokes, she still felt swamped.

"What's up with you?" Blair jumped on the counter, making sure to stay a safe distance away from the pot, in her true form.

"Nothing…" Maka droned off.

"Maka-chan, staying with you for several weeks has told me how you are inside out. What happened today that made you so soggy right now?" Blair prodded Maka again and the blonde sighed internally. The cat is even sharper than her weapon. That was one trait she had desperately hoped Soul would get, but apparently the albino tends to be too airheaded (in her view) to notice all the small things, unlike Blair herself.

Maka sighed, "Guys are so weird…"

Blair smirked in her cat form and meowed, "So…which one did you fall for? Is it that cute kid with white stripes in his hair? Maybe he might like to take a bath with me?"

Maka sighed and said, "Yeah, and no he wouldn't want to take a bath with a seducer."

Blair pouted but then put a cat paw on her chin as she thought, "So did the two of you get in some kind of fight? Lately I have seen you blushing and getting easily provoked. Now you seem like you are PMS'ing all of a sudden."

Maka wished that if Blair was in her human form, she would gladly slam a nice encyclopedia down on the head. But she kept her cool in check as she added a pinch of salt and switched off the gas stove and set two soup bowls on the table.

"Yeah, we did. Apparently, he knows nothing of love," Maka murmured as she poured soup into the bowls and set out the sandwiches.

"What? To think that he knows everything since he is 'the god of death'," Blair lifted her purple cat paws to air quote kid.

Maka nodded, knowing Blair hit a chord. She sighed and said, "I don't know now what to do, I mean, I fell for him. But he doesn't know anything about having intimate feelings or just a little emotion, then I don't want to risk getting my heart shattered confessing to him, which he would obviously turn down."

Blair nodded, understanding Maka's plight.

"I know where you are going Maka, but…" Blair trailed off.

"But what?" Maka raised an eyebrow at the purple cat.

"Isn't your heart already broken?" Blair looked at Maka with a knowing look on her face.

Maka didn't know what to say to that. Blair was right. Her heart was already torn in two.

"What I mean is, yeah you haven't confessed to him yet, but you got hurt thinking that he will never love you the way you love him, and that is not true, Maka," Blair said, "You fell in love with him, but now you need to give him time to realize his feelings for you. Love takes its own pace, Maka. Be patient."

Maka was about to respond, when the door clicked and Soul opened the door.

"I'm home!" Soul announced.

When he saw the dinner already made, he panicked and said, "Maka, it is my turn to make it today!"

Maka shook her head and said, "its okay. Make it tomorrow."

Soul was about to argue but then smiled once he found his meister smiling a bit more.

At the back of his mind, he was secretly fueling, a challenge with the young shinigami.

He wants to know, if the young grim reaper is worthy of having his meister's heart.

If not, then he knows right what to do.

.

.

.

TBC


	8. A New Threat

[Two weeks later…]

Underneath from the DWMA, there apparently was a lot of shuffling.

Asura was resurrected. Medusa cracked an evil smile as she watched Asura awkwardly stretch around in his nude form.

"Finally," Medusa snarls with happiness, "I don't have to replace you."

Asura stopped, mid-way in his stretching. He sent Medusa a confused stare, and Medusa's snake-like smile only grew more. "I was worried if you never woke up, I would have to convert my pathetic son, Crona, into the new demon god. But there is nothing as insane as you are, Asura," Medusa cracked.

"Be quiet, little sister," Arachne elegantly entered the room and narrowed her spider-like eyes at her snake sister when she saw her sister trying to irritate the demon-god.

"No can do, _onee-sama,_" Medusa smiled so eerily that she sent shivers throughout Arachne's body. Her sister really had more plans up her sleeves, that is, if she had any.

"So what are you going to do now, Asura-sama?" Arachne bowed deeply to the demon god.

Asura smiled an insane smile, "I think that the daughter of the heavens would make a perfect bride, ne?"

"You mean Maka Albarn? I thought she is supposed to be with Shinigami's other son, that brat, what was his name?" Medusa rubbed her chin, "Death the Kid. Or may I call him, Kiddy."

Asura growled at the mention of his little brother. Kid. Kid is loved by Shinigami, not him. Death the Kid is praised and showered with lots of love, admiration, and attention, not him. Death the Kid is constantly needed, appreciated, while him, Asura, the demon god, is nothing but an outcast in the eyes of Shinigami.

His own father that gave birth to him.

Apparently he is just seen as an enemy in the eyes of Shinigami and his little 'students', but Asura didn't care one little bit.

"Yes, I mean her. _Maka Albarn…_" Asura internally was pleased how well Maka's name rolled off his tongue, "I will stop at no costs to have her."

"You mean devour her? She got a hell of a mother waiting to kick ass up there," Medusa pointed a finger towards up.

"I do not mean that way," Asura smirked.

"Puh-lease, your whole demeanor right now screams 'I am hungry' right now," Medusa rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Medusa!" Arachne glared at her little sister, but Medusa ignored her.

"Oh wait, you did say bride. Whatever," Medusa shrugged.

"Is it because you like Dr. Stein?" Eruka asked, who was standing next to her side.

"Shut up, froggie. He has a beautiful dark heart," Medusa cracked a smile.

Asura smirked evilly before hiding his face behind his cascading layers of scarves made from his own skin. Maka Albarn, the daughter of Kami-sama, the god of Heavens, oh what a tasty little catch she will be. Even if he cannot snag Kami-sama, he can take Shinigami's most valuable asset away from him and make him suffer more pain than possible.

Arachne glowered at her sister behind her fan, her spiders walking up the walls of Asura's mansion. Medusa had snakes appear out of nowhere so her sister doesn't surprise attack her. It was going to be a bloody fight.

"Arachne," Asura smirked.

"Yes, Asura-sama?" Arachne bowed down deeply.

"Bring to me, Maka Albarn, untouched. If you fail, then I will kill you this time for sure," Asura glared at the spider witch.

"Hai, Asura-sama," Arachne smiled.

"And bring her by yourself. Do not send anyone to get her," Asura knew Arachne would just simply send Giriko and Mosquito to do her work for her.

"H-Hai," Arachne bowed once more and fled out of the room.

oooooo

In the Death Room, Shinigami-sama froze. He sensed madness length in the room, even though it was very faint, it was there.

Spirit was alert by his side. Peering through the mirror, he said, "Shinigami-sama, you should look at this. Was the sky always red?"

Alarmed, Shinigami-sama spurred to the window as fast as he could. When he came, he said, "Holy Death."

Spirit humorlessly chuckled and said, "I thought you were Death."

"You know, if the sky didn't have patches of red in the normal blue sky, then I would totally Shinigami-chop you right now," Shinigami-sama muttered as he continued to stare out the window and watch with a horrified expression.

"What's going on?"

No, it wasn't Death the Kid and his two weapons. For some mind-blowing reason, it was Kami. And she was beyond pissed. Her emotions went on overdrive and hell could be easily smothered with the aura she was giving off.

"KAMI!" Spirit made an attempt to hug the goddess, but she glared at him.

"Kami…CHOP!" Kami brought down her fist on Spirit's head, and Shinigami-sama sighed in relief.

"Thank you. He was getting quite annoying lately," he sighed, as he asked Nygus to wheel Spirit out of the room so they could talk.

"What is going on? If my daughter is in danger I am having her being pulled out of your school," Kami glared.

"She is the only one who can fight the Kishin. His insanity will stop at nothing to have her, and I will try my best to prevent him, but in the end, Maka will be the one dealing with the finishing blow," Shinigami-sama sighed.

Kami glared at the ground. She knew that Shinigami-sama was right, and that he would make sure that Asura doesn't touch Maka. But she felt useless that she had to put her god's duty over Maka, making her feel as worthless as Spirit who flirts rather than paying for Maka's living necessities.

"You feel dejected, don't you?" Shinigami-sama put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see his mask in hand and his true face showing.

Kami nodded and suddenly had no power to go against him, "I just feel so terrible not to pull her out of trouble. I can't even have time to be an actual mother to her."

Shinigami-sama took his hand and scratched his head and said, "Nonsense. You are doing an excellent job by making sure from afar that she is safe. She can't be near you because none of my students know you are her daughter. And you are doing a huge favor for Maka-chan by helping her feel safe from unwanted attention. And if you are still worried no matter what I say, when we are alone, she always goes on and on about how much she wants to be just like you."

Kami's heart warmed up. Maka still cares about her despite the fact she cannot make a proper visit to her own daughter.

"See? I told you. She loves you very much and thinks about you 24/7," Shinigami-sama flashed a peace sign to Kami, who smiled back.

"Listen…" Kami trailed off.

"Yes, Kami?" Shinigami-sama perked up his head to listen to the god of heavens.

"I don't think…it would be bad if my daughter ended up with your son," Kami twiddled with her thumbs nervously.

Shinigami-sama smiled a bright smile, and let her continue.

"If Kid can keep Maka safe, then there is no other person I want Maka to end up with, than him," Kami kept her eyes on the mirror, reflecting the red sky.

"Do not worry. When they fight the Kishin together, I will lend them my strength. Maka will defeat Asura once and for all and nothing will touch her," Shinigami-sama put a hand on Kami's shoulder.

Kami uneasily smiled, but nodded, and went back to staring at the mirror before she announced that it was time she went. She didn't want to deal with being near Shinigami-sama too much or else she would feel guilty all over again, for rejecting him all those years ago.

oooooo

Maka came inside the classroom, feeling ticked off of what Kid had said, two weeks ago, from when they had fought.

Taking the bottle of acetaminophen, she went to the water fountain and gulped down two pills.

"You all right?" Soul asked, being very much worried about Maka's safety.

"Hardly," Maka glared at the pills.

"What are those?" Soul asked.

"Pain killers," Maka answered while clutching the side where Kid's attack hit her. Soul saw this and was deeply angry at the fact that Kid aimed at a delicate spot. Little did he know how much the young reaper was worried about the blonde meister.

"How did you get it?" Soul asked.

"Nygus sensei gave it to me when she bandaged me up. Apparently it doesn't do anything to lessen my pain and my right side scar isn't healing. I haven't awoken as mom's immortal daughter, so I am still a mortal," Maka whispered the last part, "So I have slow healing mechanisms."

Soul nodded, and said, "Shall I help you get to the nurse's office? To get stronger pain killers?"

Maka was going to protest when she knew Soul was right.

"How are we going to get your one witch soul?" Maka asked as the two made the way to the infirmary, "I mean, we already have 99 pre-kishin souls."

"I do not know. The best thing is that not to make any assumptions. Good thing we didn't attack Blair, or else we would have had to start from scratch," Soul shrugged. (A/N: Refer to how they first met Blair in my story, and you will get it that unlike the series, they didn't attack her.)

Maka nodded, "For one moment, I thought she was a witch."

"You need to stop it, you know," Soul said all of a sudden.

Maka scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion, "Stop what?"

"Caring about others all the time and putting your physical, mental, and emotional needs all the way last. You are too selfless and kind," Soul muttered.

Maka smiled and said, "It makes me, me. It is asking you to have a sudden neat personality."

Soul knew what Maka was saying past her teasing. Asking her to be a little selfish was asking her to be completely opposite of herself, and that isn't what she can do. She can't just become a little concerned for herself because she molded herself to care about others more than herself.

"We're here. I will pick you up when you are done, okay?" Soul said.

Maka shook her head and said, "No. Stay in class. Stein has been telling me you have been failing his material and that isn't good. Get your grades up, all right?"

"Yes, _mommy_," Soul whined.

A hand slammed down on his head and Soul grabbed his head in surprise.

"What the heck, Maka?!" he said.

Maka smirked and withdrew her hand and said, "That, my friend, is for mimicking me as mom."

Soul groaned and Maka ushered her off, "Now shoo."

Soul whined once more and said, "I'm going, I'm going…"

Maka sighed before opening the door to see Nygus sensei writing something down. Putting her pen down she wheeled around to smile at Maka behind the bandages on her mouth and said, "Hello, Maka, what do you need?"

"Um, you see, the pain medication isn't that strong, so could you give me something stronger? I just took two pills and the pain is throbbing," Maka twiddled with her fingers.

Nygus sensei's face scrunched up with confusion and said, "That's funny. Is the gash healing?"

Maka nodded and said, "Little by little. I am making sure not too much exertion goes on the gash."

The nurse sighed in relief and then went back to all seriousness. She wheeled and rummaged in the cupboard before pulling out ibuprofen.

"This is stronger. Do NOT eat this on an empty stomach. When you take this, make sure to take it after a meal, when you have something in your stomach," Nygus sensei instructed as she handed the bottle to Maka.

Maka nodded and said, "Okay."

Nygus sensei checked the clock and said, "It is probably time that you made it back. It is about lunch time right now."

Maka nodded and made her way back to the hallways and into the cafeteria. The moment she sat down at a random table, the twin Thomson sisters were quick to sit down as well. They both weren't bubbly but on the contrary, worried.

"Where did you go?" Liz asked.

"Nurse's office," Maka said, "My side still hurts, and she gave me stronger painkillers. But do know that it isn't both of your faults."

Liz nodded, but looked over to see her sister depressed over her drawing. She thought that Patty thought her drawing sucked till the point she started mumbling things about how she hurt Maka-chan.

"Shh, Patty, she said it was okay," Liz went over and hugged the younger Thompson.

Maka shut her eyes and a blue light filled as she snapped them open.

"Intruder alert."

Liz and Patty became deathly pale as Soul rushed over and sat next to Maka.

"What happened?" Soul asked.

"A witch is coming near. A very powerful one," Maka said.

Soul didn't know what to say. Maka is hurt yet she wants to get this witch over with? To think that she adheres very much to the promise that she gave to him that day they met in the piano room, really touched him. He thought she would just forget it.

"Maka, you are injured! What are you, crazy?!" Black*Star started yelling from right behind the poor girl.

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki yelled.

Kid shifted his focus to the blonde meister and almost wanted to hug her when she clutched her side in pain. Maka grumbled, "It is coming closer…"

Soul nodded.

"Okay, Maka, let's go," Soul let his meister take her time getting up from the chair, and Maka held her hand out, for Soul to transform.

A bright blue light enveloped Soul's figure, and he flung himself in the air. When he came down, the was a scythe, that was flawlessly caught in Maka's hand, and she gave Soul several spins in her hand, before walking out the door.

"How is it that she is able to swing that scythe when I can't? I swear that man is heavy," Black*Star sweat-dropped.

Kid was caught up with Maka that he just wordlessly left behind his two pistols, and went for Maka.

"Kid! Where are you going?!" Liz yelled.

"Kid kun!" Patty tried, but Kid was gone.

[Maka's POV]

I ran down the complicated corridors and knew that this soul was charging for me.

"Maka, can you focus on whose soul it is?" Soul asked me, from his reflection on the scythe.

"I'll try, Soul. One minute," I said.

I closed my eyes, and as I speed walked in the corridors. The soul was purple, as always, because the soul was a witch. No kidding there. But something stuck out of this particular witch soul that intrigued me. It had spider-like legs protruding from the sides of the soul. Small black spiders climbed all over the soul, and then it hit me. The target is a spider witch.

"Spider shaped," I mumbled.

"Arachne," we chorused in unison. Soul had a determined look, and I barged out of the doors.

"Oh, you came," a lady's voice spoke with disgust.

I froze. I knew exactly who this was.

"Arachne, what are you doing here?" I glowered in the direction of the voice, to see Arachne glaring at me from behind her spider web fan.

"Oh, I just came here to kidnap you~" she exclaimed in what seemed in fangirl delight. Gross.

"Why?" I asked, confusion sweeping over me. Why would Arachne, of all creatures, want to get me? But then again, I am not a human forever.

"Asura wants you," she smirked, evilly, her schoolgirl pout had vanished. She lowered her fan down, and she resembled her attack stance, "And I will complete his order."

I growled and took my own stance and snarled to her, "I won't let you."

She growled and I pointed my finger to her soul like I had to the pre-kishin I attacked in front of the school.

"I'm sorry, Arachne, but I will be taking your soul."

.

.

.

TBC


	9. Death Scythe

[Maka's POV]

After I pointed my finger at Arachne's soul and made the legendary statement, she began to laugh behind her fan. I didn't know what she was laughing about, and even Soul gave a confused stare from his weapon reflection. I could only guess that she was laughing about how funny it is to have two kids beat her and take her soul away from her.

"Don't make me laugh, you _children!" _Arachne sent jets of spider web, aimed for my arms and legs.

I soared in the air and side-stepped her attack. Again, a crowd of all the weapons and meisters were marveling at the fight but not even doing one thing to capture Arachne's soul as her's is only for Soul to consume.

I gracefully settle on the ground and find to see Arachne focus on her soul. Pretty soon, a huge purple ball surrounds her and violently sends off purple and red sparks as eight spider legs protrude from her soul, as she is familiar with spider.

I focus on my own soul, and inwardly wonder, what mine looks like.

A bright blue ball consumes my body and thunder sounds and lightning zaps my ball. I am my mother's daughter and inherited her powerful attacks.

"A grigori soul!"

That person was right. In upmost shock, I saw two angel wings protrude from the end of my soul, gigantic and confident, like how I am, most of all.

"Amazing, looks like Asura-sama will like to have a tasty grigori soul as his wife," Arachne mused.

Our soul bubbles dispelled and she sent a web of spiders to lunge for me.

I gracefully side stepped her spiders and made a couple of swings for her with Soul.

She was able to resist all of the powerful swings I made at her with some kind of shield. She lifted up an arm and threw it back.

I followed her arm movements, and my back painfully collided with a hard concrete pavement.

"Maka!"

My side hurt and now my back throbbed.

"Shut up, Soul. We have to get her soul. She is a witch," I grumbled out, "And I will keep my promise to you."

Soul sent me a worried glance and I glared at him, "Do not become human form or else I will rip your hair off."

Soul shivered but followed what I said.

I swung Soul at Arachne's waist and she gave out a pained cry as her side started to bleed.

She flung me back onto the pavement.

I got up and swung the scythe at her shoulder, and she cried out again before swinging her hand back and I met the harsh texture of a tree.

I was getting weaker but she was becoming weakest. If she becomes too weak then I can do the finishing blow. But I do not think even Witch Hunter can do the trick.

I try to get up again, but fall and land on my face.

Arachne was huffing but from her wracked position she grinned. She just had to wait so she can slowly recover and then yank me up.

[Normal POV]

From within the weapon, Soul shouted for his meister to wake up.

"Maka! Hurry! She could kidnap you!" Soul yelled, feeling so disgusting being nude in his weapon form.

The doors opened from behind him and a little red ogre stood in a little black suit. He grinned cunningly from ear to ear watching Soul yell in agony. It was insanity, and it was fun, it was relaxing and it was lovable to _death…_

"Don't you have fun? Watching your meister take her last few breaths?" the little red ogre guffawed.

"Shut up," Soul glared.

"I think you _love _her, don't you? _Soul Eater Evans,_" little red ogre mused.

"You have no right to say my family name like that," Soul glared.

"Oh, I think I do. But due to my graciousness, I think I have a way to save your little princess up there," the little red ogre pointed to Maka in the real world.

"How," Soul just droned.

"Submit to insanity," the little red ogre grinned more than ever.

"Never. Maka would rather die than I do that," Soul glared.

"Oh come on! All ya gotta do is play the piano!" the ogre pouted.

Memories rushed. Back to the time he was little and how everyone paid attention to how amazing his big brother was, and how much of a nuisance he was. People only paid attention to him because he was Wes's little brother. While his brother had violin skills, he loved the piano, and that is the only thing people ever paid attention to him for. Maka became his first friend because she admired him for having good inner qualities rather than having good piano skills.

Soul stiffened and turned to the ogre, "Where is it?"

"Right this way," the ogre grinned and led his hand out the doorway.

Soul scoffed and followed him through the doorway. The moment Soul stepped from the pitch black room; his nude body got covered in a black vest, red tie, polished black shoes, and a pinstripe suit.

There, in the middle of the grand room covered in candles, was a grand piano. Attached to the piano, were the strings of a spider web.

"Perfect," Soul chuckled as he experimented plucking a string of the web.

"D-Do you think y-you can handle playing strings? A-All you know is the p-piano!" the ogre stuttered.

"Maybe I do not know string instruments, but pianos have them in the inside, and besides," Soul carried off, paying attention to the strings.

"Besides…?" the ogre prompted.

"My brother knew the violin," Soul referred to Wes.

The ogre stood silent.

"Let's take advantage of the strings, shall we? And use Arachne's power, which circulates through this grand spider web, and use it against her," Soul grinned deviously as he sat at the piano. Cracking his knuckles, he began to slam down on the piano keys.

Maka was slowly waking up to the music. She murmured, "Soul…? What happened…?"

"Come on, get up."

Maka protested but did as Soul said.

"We are going to use Arachne's power against her, using Spider Queen's Melody. I am using the power that runs from the threads of her spider web. Witch hunter will not work against her, so we will use Warlock Hunter," Soul said.

"All right," Maka said, feeling the power of the piano course through her veins. She now had renewed energy, and was able to get up, miraculously.

"Warlock Hunter!" Maka yelled, and her scythe became enormous, even bigger than her Witch Hunter strike. A huge, black eye stood largely prominent in the middle of the scythe.

Her normal school attire began to rip off her body and Maka panicked. Sensing her panic, Soul said, "Relax, what you will be wearing is black dress made by black blood. It is an armor that will protect you against Arachne."

Maka nodded and charged for Arachne, now in her black blood dress.

"Oh, so you now have energy to get up? What a good child. Come to mommy~" Arachne sang like a little mad maniac.

Maka gagged but then grew alarmed when Arachne's normal spider dress grew monstrous claws from it.

Maka jumped in the air, and so did Arachne.

Soul sadistically chuckled as his madness, the little red ogre, smiled in his seat, watching his master skillfully play the piano.

"Everyone…" Soul trailed off.

People who crowded around the scene were shouting, "Hey do you hear that?"

"It sounds like a piano!"

"Who the heck has time to play an instrument when a witch is attacking Maka?!"

"_Listen to Maka's melody…"_

_**Adagio of the Soul.**_

Maka huffed. She swung her scythe and sliced Arachne's waist. She screamed in pain, but the sound was earsplitting, compared to the other times Maka swung at Arachne, this time, it really hurt, because the swing was the final blow.

Arachne's body unraveled and Maka watched in amazement, as her black blood dress returned to being her school uniform and Soul turned into his human form.

"We did it, Maka."

Maka nodded.

"All we need to do is report it to Shinigami-sama."

oooooo

Shinigami-sama grinned as Maka held the bright purple soul out to him.

"We got the witch soul, Shinigami-sama. Soul already consumed 99 pre-kishin souls, so…" Maka trailed off.

"No, no worries. You earned it. Soul, you know what to do," Shinigami-sama flashed a peace sign at Soul, who smiled at Maka.

Soul opened his mouth wide and swallowed the soul. When he did so, he grinned wide and said, "Thank you so much, Maka."

Maka smiled, "Now you can be wielded by Shinigami-sama."

"No."

Everyone froze.

"You don't want to be a Death Scythe?" Maka sweat-dropped.

"Just because I am a Death Scythe, doesn't mean I want to break it off. I only want you to wield me," Soul grinned, "Because you got me here. You are my sister."

Maka felt so warm. She thought that once Soul is a Death Scythe, he would break it off from her, and become like her dad. It made her so happy that he still wanted to be her weapon.

Maka smiled and said, "Of course, dummy. Thanks."

Soul smiled and said, "Come here."

Maka let tears drip in happiness and she let Soul hug her. They did it, and they fulfilled the promise made so many years ago, when they first met.

They broke it and smiled at Shinigami-sama, who merely scratched his chin and said, "Wow never met a weapon who was not willing to leave his meister. I love that loyalty. Congratulations Soul-kun for becoming a Death Scythe. Congratulations Maka-chan for discovering your soul shape."

Everyone gasped.

"Soul shape?" Liz started to stutter. Maka rolled her eyes. She just forgot the whole gang was there.

"I saw it all," a voice came from behind Maka and she whirled around to see Kid.

"You didn't…" Maka paled.

"I did. Grigori souls are rare," Kid was internally turning pink and Soul glared at him.

"Yeah, bet you are so gonna fall in love with an grigori soul aren't you?" Soul scoffed at Kid, who in turn, glared back.

Maka shot Soul an alarmed look, but Soul didn't listen.

"Now, now, calm down. We do not need another riot starting," Shinigami-sama waved around his large comical hands to calm down the two glaring boys.

Maka nodded and put a hand on Soul's shoulder, "Tone it down and we can go get the set of new manga that came out. And we can go to the new ramen shop?"

Soul smiled and said, "Sure thing, sis."

"I DO NOT REMEMBER MY MAKA-CHAN HAVING A BROTHER! THIS IS INCEST! FORBIDDEN! MY MAKA-CHAN'S VIRGINITY IS GONNA BE TAKEN AWAY!" Spirit sobbed like a complete fool.

A tic mark appeared on Shinigami-sama's head and he raised a hand saying, "Shinigami…CHOP!"

Spirit was once more, face-flat on the ground, a comical pool of blood, and sobbing a mile a minute in his drama corner, making blood stains on the ground irritate Kid more than ever.

Maka chuckled and said, "Before that happened, let's go."

Soul nodded and Black*Star challenged him to a game of basketball and Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki wanted to join.

Maka sighed and decided to just take a walk since Soul always teased her about being a bookworm and not appreciating Mother Nature.

Kid observed Maka was going to walk around and followed her.

"Where are you going?"

"None of your business."

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said two weeks ago."

"Sure you are."

Kid was getting frustrated about how Maka was shrugging him off every kind attempt he was making, though he did admit, he was a little too blunt in covering up his own feelings. But Maka is being a hypocrite, saying that Liz and Soul are dense to fall in love, when she is denying her own feelings for whoever she might love.

Maybe he is one too…

"Look, I do like someone, but then at the moment, I didn't know how to tell you, so I just said I never experienced love," Kid said.

"Yeah well if it is someone and not me, then what does it hurt to tell me? I mean, you shouldn't feel so egoistical and shy about admitting to someone else your feelings about someone," Maka shot him a glare before continuing her walk.

'_Yeah dammit, because it is you Maka,'_ Kid thought, but didn't say it.

"I am a son of Death, and my dad loved Kami-sama, obviously, and he knows what love is like. I do not because he doesn't tell me anything," Kid was building frustration.

Maka's eyes widened. Lord Death loved her mother?

"How did you know that?" Maka suddenly whirled around.

Kid raised an eyebrow.

"You aren't supposed to know that. How did you find out?" Maka was panicking now.

"I read one of his personal journals," Kid whispered.

Maka's face showed betrayal, as she ran off.

Kid cursed himself, as he clenched his fists.

He just messed it up again, and now the frail thread they made is being damaged, more and more, due to his bluntness, and coldness, and arrogance.

_Maka, please know, I love you…_

.

.

.

TBC


	10. Weapon Form

[One week later]

[Maka's POV]

I came to school, and as we were about to go inside DWMA, I stopped my weapon partner. I looked at the sky, alarmed by what I saw. I thought I saw a little bit of red in the sky and thought it must be the evening sunset. But since when was half the sky red…?

"Soul…" I trailed off.

"Dear death," Soul mumbled. We both were looking at the sky alarmed. This wasn't good.

The sky was half red.

"Asura," my eyes narrowed, "He has resurrected."

"How can you sense that?" Soul asked, incredulously.

"Can't you feel the madness wavelength getting stronger by the day? Stein is getting inflicted by it," I can recall Stein almost breaking down, and Marie not being able to do anything about it. She thought Stein is crazy as a part of his nature. But this isn't the case.

"He is trying to come for something, or someone…" I said, "Probably me."

Soul shot me an alarmed look, "How can you say that?!"

"Did you remember what Arachne said before we killed her? She said Asura would love having a 'tasty' grigori soul as his bride," I said, "And as far as I know, I am the only one who has it, maybe more."

Soul clenched his fists. He knew I was right.

"I won't let him touch my meister, I would rather die than let him make you insane," Soul glared at me.

I smiled and said, "Thanks, Soul. But do know I am highly resistant to insanity. But take care of yourself. Being able to do the Spider Queen's Melody told me that you are already infected by black blood. You need to watch out, and do know, Liz would probably ball her eyes out if you die for me or drown in endless insanity. I can tell you she likes you a lot. Stay alive for your Juliet, okay?"

Soul blushed at the mention of Liz and I smirked.

"Come on, or do you want to spend the whole day out there like an idiot?" I smirked.

Soul flushed and then followed me and said, "So you seemed off from a week ago. What happened?"

"Kid said he read his father's journal and found that his dad…" I whispered this part, "Was in love with my mom. He doesn't know that I am my mom's daughter, but still, it is alarming that he is this close to the real truth and he didn't spill the news about me being a weapon. How do I know he will not give out my real secret?"

Soul looked like he wanted to snap the world in half and in a half-hearted attempt to calm him down, I put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Now, now, Soul, violence was never the answer."

"When I get my hands on that reaper, I am so going to take him to Stein to be dissected," Soul growled lowly and I shook in fear.

Soul noticed and immediately apologized.

I smiled back and let him off the hook. I do not want anyone getting hurt, and do not want to cause a commotion. And especially with my dampened mood when Kid remained oblivious to love overall. I know that being a shinigami is different from being normal, but he has to know what feelings are, I mean, not that I am a human, but he needs to understand them to keep people safe when he is a true shinigami one day, right?

I sigh. I worry about him and the worse thing is, no matter how much he hurt me, I don't find it inside me to hate him.

I came inside the classroom along with Soul, and slid into my seat, which happened to be in its usual spot next to Kid. I didn't look at him because I didn't want to relive all that pain I went through the past several days. I couldn't bring myself to look in his eyes, and it hurt, it hurt too much to be reminded of one thought.

_He doesn't love you, Maka._

I focused on writing notes, and just absorbed in trying my best to get another hundred in the regular dissection that Stein makes us do.

When I was done recording the last bit of the frog dissection, he came over to me and handed me a slip.

_Maka – _

_Come to the death room today. You have to complete the last bit of your training._

_Stein_

I looked at Stein and nodded. He took the slip back and crumpled it so that Ox couldn't stick his whiny nose into my business, because now he wants to be a know-it-all just to get Kim's affections, and personally, I call them a wasted effort because she was glaring at him when Ox was just about to pester me again on what was on the folded piece of paper.

I sighed and said to Soul, "Man, for once we don't have to do an endangered species."

Soul nodded and asked, "I wonder why he did that?"

I shrugged and saw Stein was still in the room and said, "Well maybe a change of plans?"

Soul shrugged and didn't care and neither did I. I also remembered one more thing and told Soul, "Hey Soul?"

"Yeah?" he yawned.

"I was called to the Death Room. I do not know why but I will be back at our apartment late. Sorry about that," I smiled at him. Soul was going to ask what was so important that I needed to stay back at school, seeing that I am Stein's favorite student, along with Kid.

My heart clenched at the thought but I sighed in relief when Soul nodded, with doubt filling his eyes.

"Okay, I do not know why," he raised an eyebrow, "But I will not push any further if it is Shinigami-sama requesting you."

I smiled and hugged him quickly. Did he finally grow a brain? I hope not, because I always need someone to hit my book with. Wait, my dad will always be a baby so he could be one!

[Afterschool]

I walked towards the Death Room, and saw Kid and his two meisters in there, looking at me, confused.

Liz asked me, "Maka? What are you doing here?"

"MAKA CHAN IS HERE! WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT MY GIRAFFE?!" Patty shoved her messy drawing in my face with an expectant face.

I laughed nervously and said, "Hey a work of art! I really think you will be famous one day for your giraffe drawings!"

That did the trick and Patty released me from the torture of having to admire her childish scribbles. Liz looked at me with a look that said 'really?' and I merely shrugged.

"Anyways, to answer your question, Shinigami-sama called me here for some reason," I played it naturally, acting innocent.

When Kid opened his mouth to ask me what, I looked at him so hard that he remembered the memory of barging in when I became a part-weapon. His eyes widened at that and he got more looks of astonishment from his two weapons. I thought they found out when they started to bomb questions.

"I never knew Maka-chan had telepathy powers!" Patty laughed on the ground and Liz became shocked.

"Maybe she knows what I am thinking?!" Liz grabbed her head and I face-palmed.

"Hi! Hiya! Wassup~" Shinigami-sama flashed a peace sign at me with his usual goofy mask on.

"You called me in?" I said meaningfully at him.

He nodded and pushed Kid out with his two meisters. I heard them groan and Kid scolding them for trying to beg him to let them in, so they can see what is happening inside.

I sighed in relief, kind of glad that he doesn't want to push the buttons where they do not belong. Because anyone knows that if you push my buttons way to many times, you get the wrath. At least Soul and Black*Star know it very well. Yep, the wrath of my Maka Chop is sure to teach a lesson.

"So are you ready?" Stein asked me. How did he manage to pop in the room?

I nodded, and he said, "Now focus, focus really hard this time. This time you want to become a full weapon, not just part time like the other time."

I nodded and I took a few deep breaths and calmed down whatever nerves seemed to be hyperventilating in this situation. I closed my eyes and imagined myself, as a set of gates, letting forth my energy, and let the weapon blood run in my veins. But this time, I focused on becoming a weapon.

"Yes…yes…that's it. You are almost there. Now throw yourself up in the air," Stein said.

I didn't know what he meant by that and furthermore didn't know how it is possible to throw myself in the air. But then I remembered Soul doing that when he transforms into a scythe and how Tsubaki does it in order to become a chain scythe as I was told she was, and how Liz and Patty supposedly do it in order to become 'twin' pistols.

Without hesitation, I do just as Stein asked me and fell into a pair of arms. I open my eyes and find out I am not in my normal form I am now a weapon.

"Amazing. A dual scythe," Stein smirked, and from my reflection, I sheepishly smiled.

Stein gave a few experimental swings and even my dad managed to sneak in, and I didn't know why, but he managed not to burst out in tears, probably Shinigami-sama was giving him the break-down-and-cry-and-you-get-the-wrath stare.

"I wish I can wield you, ne~" Shinigami-sama looked at my weapon form with a…longing stare?

I was about to open my mouth about how I promised to make Soul a Death Scythe when I shut it. He already is one.

"I will work on it…" I mumbled underneath my breath.

"Yay~! Thanks so much Maka-chan~!" Shinigami-sama threw his hands in the air.

I sheepishly focused, shutting my eyes and threw myself into the air and then landed on my feet in my regular form.

"But how do you want me to break the news to the others? Only Kid knows…and I do not have a meister…" I trailed off. I mean, I cannot fight on my own as well as Justin Law, Giriko or Eternal Feather. So who exactly will wield me on my quest to get 99 pre-kishin souls and one witch soul?

"Maybe Kid!" Shinigami-sama threw his hands up in the air again like a little child and I blushed at the mention of his name. I still remember that I am angry at him, and then I scowl immediately, and then remember the incident from over a week ago.

"Aww, something happened between you and Kiddo?" Shinigami-sama pat me on the back with an understanding look on his masked face.

"He is very insensitive to many emotions," I grumbled, fisting up my hands.

"He doesn't have a normal life, Maka, you have to understand," he gave me an understanding look.

"Yeah, neither do I," I told him. He knows and he nods, patting me on the back as the only reassurance that he can give to me at the moment, and I feel so small, having to keep a secret and then expect that I am ten times luckier than a normal human for being so decorated. But the real secret is…I am not. It is probably pretty darn awesome to be a normal human being who doesn't have a care in the world, while I have to keep up my mom's legacy.

It isn't like I want to escape out of duties. No that isn't what I am trying to say. Sometimes, I feel like I want to be as equal as a normal human being instead of trying to keep secrets back from people that mean to me the most, the people who will die several decades later, leaving me all alone in the world with my mom and duties.

"Don't worry, Maka, I know you are wary of Kid right now. I will promise him to be more sensitive to these kind of topics. You see, he thought of emotions as un-necessary…" Shinigami-sama gave me a knowing look.

I wanted to ask what he meant but he just pushed me out the door.

"Off you go, Maka-chan!"

I smile, and say, "Yeah, yeah, thanks Shinigami-sama."

Slinging the bag on my shoulder, I walk out the door, feeling a little better.

I rollerblade back to our apartment, and see Soul in the kitchen, cooking dinner, which happened to be spaghetti.

"So what did he want to see you for?" he asked, not looking at me as he cooked.

"You will find out, Soul. Shinigami-sama asked me not to tell. Sorry," I smile as I take off my boots and sink down on a couch.

Soul understands, and nods. He puts the dinner on the plates, and says, "Dinner."

I smile. It felt nice, in this week, like some weight was being lifted off my shoulder ever since last week, when I had an unpleasant meeting with Kid. My heart clenched at the thought that how much I wished he would kind of…open up to feelings.

I sighed as I sat down from across Soul and we clapped our hands and said, "Thanks for the meal."

Digging into our meal, Soul looked at me while I ate and said, "If something is eating you, just tell me? You know, if it isn't too confidential, but you feel like venting something out, you know who to come to, okay Maka? Don't try to endure it all on your own. Just because you have to keep something important from me and I just became a Death Scythe doesn't mean anything is going to change between us."

And for one of the few times today, I unconsciously smiled.

"Thank you Soul," I said, brightly smiling at him. I hope he knew how much he made me want to hug him with that last comment he told me.

I actually was worried, that for some time now, that although he said he wouldn't, he would just leave me anyways, because when you reach the potential and wavelength to be wielded by Shinigami-sama, it all goes to the head and on top of that, all the admiration from weapons trying their best to reach the high podium, really sculpts and inflates the ego.

I am just glad that Soul doesn't want to change the way we are, and he even bluntly turned down a lot of girls who were madly chasing after him for him to be their weapons.

Soul smiled and said, "Anything for your happiness, Maka."

And that day, we ate the dinner in upmost happiness and tranquility.

oooooo

[The Next Day]

Soul and I were ready to go, and for once, on time.

When we looked up to the sky, we were awed on how much red filled the sky and how little normal blue and fluffy colors occupied it.

"Holy mother of heavens…" I murmured, seeing so much red and sensing so much insanity and madness. It was truly breathtaking, and not in the good way.

"You can say that again," he muttered, awed by the sky. Normally I would tease him for good measure by literally repeating myself just to tick him off, but this sky was so mesmerizing to the point that I didn't want to argue with him. This was serious and not a laughing matter at the moment.

"We have to tell Shinigami-sama at the moment…" I started to speak when laughter started to fill the sky.

"Asura…" we both murmured and instead of riding the motorcycle, we just went to the nearest window and I breathed on the glass, fogging it up.

I traced the numbers and said the rhyme along with it for good measure, "42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on Death's door."

The numbers glowed and then swirled around for us to come face-to-face with Shinigami-sama's cheerful face.

"Hello! Hiya! Wassup~!" He flashed a peace sign.

"Please, Shinigami-sama, this isn't the time for that. Look at the sky!" I pointed to the sky.

When he looked at the sky he turned grave, and for good measure, I added, "And if I heard correctly, I heard someone laughing like a maniac. And I think I know who it is."

Shinigami-sama stood silent for a few moments before curtly saying, "Come quick to the Death Room. I will make announcements."

I nodded and said, "What about Soul?"

"No just you. Sorry about it, Soul, but you will find out soon," Shinigami-sama flashed Soul an apologetic look. Soul nodded, and for once, not with irritation like he did the past few years.

"Come on, Soul, we need to get there fast," I said.

"Got it," Soul mock-saluted before getting his motorbike out, and we sped to DWMA as fast as we could.

And if I heard correctly, I heard a faint voice tickle my skin and make the hairs on my neck stand up like needles.

_You will be mine, Minerva._

.

.

.

TBC


	11. Sleepover

Asura clenched his fists when he found out Arachne proved to be useless in capturing Maka Albarn for him.

"What are you going to do?" Medusa smirked at Asura who was ready to turn stone into powder, "You are such a baby, throwing a tantrum about not getting your precious little _doll. _I mean, you can't possibly be throwing a fit, now can you, Asura? How childish."

Asura glared at her and said, "Then you do it."

Medusa smirked, "No way. I have more important things to do than follow your useless demands. You aren't worth my time anymore since you are resurrected. Now with all the free time I have that would've had with trying to force Crona into being the new Demon Lord in case if you became a chicken and died, I can have a little bit of _fun._"

Medusa smirked on the last part, and Asura glared from underneath his scarves.

"You will do as I say," he growled.

"You know, I am not an aristocratic idiot like my elder sister, Asura, and if you annoy me so much I can find a way to infect you with snakes. And we all know we don't like it, right Eruka?" Medusa turned her head in mock interest to Eruka, a servant of hers she infected with her snakes.

Eruka stood on her tippy toes, completely frozen, making Medusa's smirk, widen.

"Don't worry, sweetie. I won't destroy you…" Medusa smirked, "I just wanted to bring out that cute little reaction of yours."

Medusa smirked when she saw the Demon Lord got her message.

"Good luck with getting your little doll. I'm out," Medusa said, yanking Eruka by her dress collar.

Asura grimaced. He knew that Arachne's little sister was hard to get and knew it was pointless to try to lure her in with luxuries or fake sweet words like Arachne, who became gullible all the time when it came to him. He even sent her happily to her own death.

"Yuck, this is going to be difficult," Asura grimaced when he sensed something sweet in the corner of his mouth and made a face.

Then tightening the scarves, he went deep into thought about what to furthermore do. His invasion of Death City was going well enough. If he keeps this up, Lord Death might be provoked into sending Maka and his own son to stop him, and he could find a way to kill his little brother and make the scythe meister insane once and for all.

oOo

Maka and Soul reached the Death Room and she immediately asked Shinigami-sama the one question that was on her mind.

"Lord Death, why isn't anyone here at school today?" Maka asked.

"Well if you noticed, today is Saturday," Shinigami-sama sweat dropped.

Maka had her jaw hanging and Soul was muttering, "So not cool…going to school on the weekends."

"What? I swear I thought it was Friday today!" Maka was trying to backtrack her memory.

"Well it isn't," Shinigami-sama sighed.

"Okay. But what do we need to do about the almost red sky outside at this minute?" Maka pointed out the obvious task at hand. Obviously they were getting nowhere about arguing about what day of the week it is and trying to support the answer with the correct evidence, only. This was getting on her nerves enough that she wanted to get right on the point.

"You probably know why the sky is like that, right? And why the insanity wavelength is so high?" Shinigami-sama asked.

Maka nodded.

"Well do you know that he is my son?" Shinigami-sama asked.

Maka's jaw dropped and Soul passed out.

"I am so sorry, if you feel angry at me for being hostile towards him then I'll-" Maka started but Shinigami-sama held up a hand effectively putting a stop to Maka's random rambling, in her panicked mode at the moment. Maka stopped but looked at Shinigami-sama for the reason why he stopped her. Was it because he hates her now? Oh heavens make it no.

"Don't worry I hate him too," Shinigami-sama said.

"Why?" Maka asked.

"Because he was born from the part of my soul that contained fear. He eventually lost control and ate his faithful weapon Vajra and went insane. He lost control to the point of being a death threat to innocent people. He had devoured innocent souls and I tried to make his skin as a bag for his organs hoping he would never awake. But apparently he did, and I was thinking of sending you and Kid to stop him," Shinigami-sama looked at the scythe meister.

Maka's jaw dropped to the ground and Kid turned deathly pale, unknown to Maka.

"B-But honorable father! We don't have any training!" Kid sputtered.

"I know, but when the time comes, you two will be the ones who will go," Shinigami-sama gravely looked at his son, with his serious voice in place of where his comical voice should've been, effectively startling Kid, but nevertheless, succeeded in making his son panic even more.

"And I do not have a meister! I am useless if I have nothing to wield as well!" Maka hoped to the bottom of her heart that he wouldn't mention Kid.

"Oh but I told you. Kid will do it!" Shingami-sama clapped his hands together in a decisive manner.

Maka paled and Kid looked at her, now flushed.

"What if I am not symmetrical?" Maka was now trying to find excuses out. Kid frowned.

Shinigami-sama sighed and said, "Being a dual scythe, when you swing around the blades are symmetrical in my view and to my son you will meet his standards. Why don't you let my son wield you? You do have to work on being a death scythe anyways."

"What about Liz and Patty?" Maka asked.

"They are close to being death scythes. They each need a witch soul and they will transform at the same time. Then they will be my father's weapons, not mine. But if you are willing to, you could be my weapon even after…" Kid blushed, and Maka felt a little bit warm on the inside.

Turning stubborn she faced her passed-out partner, and Shinigami-sama with the wave of his hand had Soul dragged out and made sure Liz and Patty weren't eavesdropping.

Then looking at Maka, he nodded. Maka, being a little bit faster, was able to summon her weapon side in a matter of seconds. Blue light surrounded her body and she threw herself in the air and was skillfully caught by Kid. Kid made a few experimental swings.

"Honorable father was right. You are perfectly symmetrical," Kid blushed.

Maka looked away from him and asked, "Should we try Soul Resonance or should we wait?"

"Well we should wait. By the looks of it, I think it will be easy enough to call forward the move. You have an almost identical soul wavelength as mine," Kid flushed once more, and Maka nodded, still not looking at Kid.

Blue light surrounded Maka's body and she threw herself in the air and landed perfectly next to Kid. Looking at Shinigami-sama, she said, "Well now I have a meister. What now?"

"Well we should just wait. I do not think that it is safe to have school so I will cancel it until Asura is defeated. You and Soul won't be safe at the apartment so I will have Kid take you to the Gallows Mansion," Shinigami-sama sighed.

"Well do you think I should tell my weapon the truth?" Maka asked.

"What truth?" Shinigami-sama.

"My half weapon blood. I know he is my partner and he is going along with your orders, but I think he has the right to know. He won't spill it," Maka had trust in Soul and didn't notice Kid clench his fists in jealousy. Why couldn't she trust him like she does to Soul?

"I do not know and I do not think it is safe to say it now," Shinigami-sama waved a hand around dismissively.

Maka opened her mouth to protest, but was cut off.

"He will find out when the time comes and if he bombards you with questions then tell him to come to me," Shinigami-sama closed it off like that.

Maka sighed and nodded.

"Well, Kid, show her the way. I will make sure Soul comes there sooner or later," Shinigami-sama dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

Maka silently faced Kid and in her mind, though she was thrilled to have him as her meister, she decided to stay angry at him, which she found was harder than it looked like. It was hard to stay hard at the one person she felt warm all over or tingly when she got next to him. Maka sighed internally when Kid was frozen when she looked at him.

Giving some kind of eye signal, Kid cleared his throat and said, "Should I summon Beelzebub? It is faster that way."

Maka still didn't trust Kid, a hurt glint that Liz managed to catch from her eye, and she shot Kid a tiny glare.

"It is okay. Just give me the address and I will be there in a few minutes," Maka stared at the ground.

"But…" Kid trailed off, but Liz beat him to it.

"Of course, Maka! Here it is!" Liz whispered the address of the Gallows Mansion in her ears.

Maka nodded and Liz smiled until Maka sped off on her rollerblade boots. Then turning around she came to glare at her meister and said, "You have a lot to explain to me, Death the Kid."

Kid gulped and sent the silent communication that his father was in the room and Liz nodded along with Patty and they transformed into pistols and Kid summoned Beelzebub and they sped off. When they were in the air, Liz in her weapon reflection, glared at her meister, who in turn sweat-dropped underneath her scrutinizing glare.

"I will explain when we get to the mansion," Kid gulped, and Liz once more, nodded.

When the three got to the mansion and safely in the living room, Liz smiled at her little sister and let Patty hog the television for that one day only, even though she knew she was going to miss a beauty pageant, she knew that this was worth it.

"Spill it, shrimp," Liz glared when they got into the kitchen.

"Look, I kinda didn't tell her my feelings and appeared to her colder than I wanted to, like I was so insensitive to feelings," Kid gulped, "And I told her what I read in honorable father's journal."

Yes, Liz knew, not Patty. Both of them knew Patty doesn't know how to handle information and she would just go around broadcasting information around the school and that is the last thing that Kid would like, besides dying at the end of his immortal life.

"You WHAT?! Not the journal part, but COME ON!" Liz socked Kid in the shoulder, proving she wasn't girly all the time.

"Hey!" Kid rubbed his shoulder.

"NOW I know why Maka is so cold and refrained than she was when she first met us! She is always leaning away from touches and offers! I know she doesn't hate me but she loathes you! NOW what do you do?!" Liz knew her meister's efforts just went down the drain.

"I do not know, Liz, I do not know," Kid miserably looked at the tiled floor of the kitchen.

"Well, Maka is going to be here any minute. If you do not unintentionally act cold towards her she might fall for you again," Liz sighed and rubbed her temples.

Kid said nothing and Liz looked at her meister once more.

"Kid, let me ask you once more," Liz asked.

Kid looked up in anticipation at Liz.

"Do you love Maka? Not for her soul shape, her abilities, or even being able to create a Death Scythe. Do you really love her for she is?" Liz asked, not doing a complete scan of Kid, waiting for him to give some false signs of affection.

Kid immediately answered, "Yes."

Liz scrunched up her eyebrow and saw only genuine determination in his eyes and sighed. Fixing her hair into a messy bun and said, "You know, sometimes, being my meister, you are annoying with your OCD fits about 'perfect symmetry' and how much you call people nasty 'asymmetrical beings'."

Kid stiffened.

"But you are genuine right now, so no matter how much of an idiot you are, I guess I have no choice but to support you," Liz smiled.

Kid smiled along with his weapon and a fist knocked on the door politely.

"Guess that is Maka~" Liz cooed as Kid went beet red.

Liz smirked and opened the door to see Maka shivering in the night.

"Come on in, Maka! I will show you to the guest bedroom you will be staying at!" Liz smiled.

Maka frowned and said, "Where is Soul?"

Liz hmm'ed in response and said, "Let me call Nygus-sensei."

She dialed a phone and talked for a few moments.

"Looks like he is resting there. He woke up from his little shock and he will be coming tomorrow," Liz smiled at Maka.

"Okay," Maka smiled, "When he does come, can he stay with you?"

Liz turned beet-red. Apparently she wasn't the only one trying to play cupid. Maka was doing a damn good job of doing it as well.

"W-Well I-I w-will thing about it," Liz tried to smile.

"That is, if you do not have any more guest bedrooms. I cannot stand being in the same room as him because he either plays videogames until his brain is mush, or panics over homework, or he snores so loudly to the point that I want sleep medicine," Maka giggled.

"I think there is more than one guest bedroom, right Kid?!" Liz turned to her meister with pleading eyes.

Kid knew perfectly how big the mansion was, and said, "No I think it is hospitality if you let him share your bedroom. Just don't do…other things in there."

Liz knew exactly what Kid was talking about and she promptly socked Kid in the shoulder and said, "Of course I am not a pervert like that blue-haired idiot!"

Maka giggled and undid her shoes.

"Bad thing is I didn't bring my clothes…" Maka sheepishly put her boots where the shoe rack was.

"No worries! We will have a fun time dressing you up!" Liz smiled, and Maka was internally asking for help out of this situation.

Kid smiled at the situation and deep down hoped for Maka to trust him again. He felt guilty for appearing too cold for Maka's liking, and giving her a false impression of himself. He didn't mean it that way but either way, Maka's weapon now hates him more than ever because he now thinks that his theory of him liking Maka for outward preferences is 'confirmed'. Or at least in Soul's head, it is.

Kid dropped his smile when Liz happily dragged Maka up the stairs.

"Something wrong, Kid?" Patty asked him. Kid flinched. He didn't expect Patty to unglue her eyes from the television anytime soon.

"Nothing," Kid smiled. Patty was dense to love anyways, so she wouldn't understand what it is to be protective of anyone, until the time comes.

Patty cocked her head to the right and Kid had to smile even more for her to beam back and then hop back to the living room. Kid sighed. He was almost caught.

oOo

"I think this will fit you perfectly!" Liz brought out a pale green night gown that went all the way down to her ankles.

Maka sighed in relief. She was scared for one moment that Liz might shove her down something short, revealing, or worse, slutty. But the long, thick nightgown proved to be modest and covering her arms and legs completely, giving her a sense of security.

"Thanks," Maka smiled.

She went into the guest bathroom and changed into the nightgown and brought her school clothes out.

"I heard from the times you weren't there that Shinigami-sama was going to create the Spartoi," Liz smiled, "We get uniforms!"

Maka sweat-dropped, "Is that the only thing you are excited about?"

"Yep!" Liz smiled to herself, and Maka face-palmed.

"Anyways, what's up with you and Kid?" Liz asked, and Maka froze.

Being emotionless in a second, Maka shuffled her clothing and put it in a basket before saying, "Nothing, of course."

"Aw come on, you don't have to give Kiddy the cold shoulder! He probably didn't mean it!" Liz tried to reason with the death scythe meister.

Maka shook her head, "Yeah, sure, especially when he merely gives a shrug when I asked him if he has experience on love. Course not."

"Oh," Liz stopped her girly ranting and nodded, "You love him?"

Maka's cheeks burned red and Liz smiled.

"You do."

"I…I…I do. But he just stays so indifferent when I am around him and I guess I am in no position because I do the same. But, I wish…that he understood things like love, sadness or happiness," Maka had difficulty saying she loved him.

Liz smiled and pulled Maka to sit down next to him.

"What if I tell you he is hopelessly in love with you?" Liz took Maka's hair out of their pigtails and put the hair bands around Maka's right wrist.

Maka looked at Liz with alarm and mumbled, "Quit being hilarious."

"I am not. I know so because he told me. I know he will have my head if I tell you because he is right now too confused on what to do right now," Liz nodded.

"You won't tell him, will you?" Maka shot back quickly. Or else her life would end if Liz just bluntly shoved it in Kid's face.

"No, but you will," Liz said, watching the color drain out of Maka's face.

"No pushing it, I won't but you have to tell him or else he will take your coldness for indifference to his feelings and he will just choose another girl," Liz said. She didn't want to do this, scaring Maka with a 'scary' situation, but it is truth. Kid can't wait for Maka forever. He has to get married one day or another, and if Maka doesn't respond, he will go and settle on a second-class girl, which Liz internally swore she would rather die than let it happen.

Maka gently shook her head no and Liz smiled and said, "Then you have to tell him soon, if not now. I will go and get dinner ready. You want to do something until then?"

Maka said, "Yeah I might look for something to read."

"Well we have a huge library because apparently Kid is a reading fanatic," Liz rolled her eyes and Maka blushed, "It is downstairs, all the way down the hallway. I will call you in time for dinner. You like pizza?"

"What kind?" Maka asked.

"I dunno. Whatever we can order at the top of our head," Liz rolled her eyes, and Maka giggled.

"Sure. Sounds great, Liz, thanks," Maka wasn't expressing gratitude for free food, though. Liz got the message, and smiled.

"Welcome."

Liz padded out and Maka decided to check out this 'huge' library Liz had mentioned.

Going down the stairs and down the hall, she opened the doors to the grand library and she began to skim the titles of all the classics that sounded so delicious to the tip of her tongue.

Footsteps sounded from behind Maka and she froze.

"Maka?"

It was Death the Kid.

.

.

.

TBC


	12. Danger Lurks

"_Maka?"_

_It was Death the Kid_

oOo

Maka swiveled from around the bookshelf she was looking at. She saw the young reaper in formal attire even at home, which made her raise an eyebrow. He tries to be symmetrical at school and formal at home? But then again, his formal attire is symmetrical…

"Hmm, what is it?" Maka turned around to calm down her beating heart, and it took all of her will power not to break out into a fresh blush.

"What are you doing in here? I mean, how did you get here?" Kid corrected himself.

"Liz told me it was here, she said she knew that I would want to read a book, so she said it would be all right if I read a book until dinnertime," Maka sheepishly said, while pretending to look at a wide arrange of books by Charles Dickens. It is getting harder and harder to stay angry at him.

"I see, no that is fine," Kid smiled and Maka could sense it from behind her, "So your dad inspired you to read, huh?"

"Sadly that is the only thing he has the power to be proud of," Maka sighed.

"Why do you hate your father so much even now?" Kid raised an eyebrow.

"Haven't you heard? He left my mother. Ten years ago, mom left us when she realized that dad would never be a serious person to live with and decided that even though she is leaving, my dad shall not take care of me because she was afraid that I might become all wishy-washy like him and play with hearts like my dad does. So I lived from place to place until I met Soul and together we are able to pay for an apartment together and stay alive," Maka rolled her eyes.

Kid clenched his fists in jealousy of Soul being closer to her than he is, but it would make sense since his weapons live with him and Maka should be close to her own partner.

"Oh. He still does that, doesn't he?" Kid asked.

"Heck yes," Maka grumbled, "He goes to Chupacabra's and flirts with twenty at a time."

"How do you know that?" Kid asked.

"Because Blair told me from her late night prowls that she goes there and she sees my father there. I didn't believe her at first but she showed me a picture of them together at that sickening place. Other times I see red lipstick kisses on his face or numbers scrawled on his face," Maka sighed in disappointment in her own father.

"I am sorry to hear that," Kid nervously said. What was he supposed to say, Spirit is a bastard?

"No need to have pity on him, that is the way he will be forever," Maka drawled on the last word.

"Hey, um, I am sorry about the incident," Kid nervously said.

Maka looked at him and shrugged and said, "Well then prove it."

Kid froze, "Huh?"

"Prove it you are sorry. Another bad image my dad carved into my head about men is that they make fake promises all the time and they never keep it. So if you are so set on proving me wrong, do it."

Kid silently cursed the Demon Scythe for creating such an unreal image in his own daughter's head.

"I will," Kid nevertheless smiled.

Maka gave him a blank look but her heart could have exploded in her chest.

"HEY LOVER BIRDS! PIZZA IS HERE!" Patty yelled from down the hall, making the Kid blush deeply and Maka flush a light pink.

"That is what we are having for dinner? Pizza?" Kid asked Maka.

"Here is the catch. I do not know what kind," Maka chuckled.

"Are you serious?" Kid asked incredulously.

"They said they would order at the top of their head, so…" Maka hoped Kid would catch on and he did.

Kid shook his head, "I hope they do not order too many like last time."

"Really? What happened?" Maka smiled.

Kid blushed and said, "They ended up ordering ten pizzas. And those two had to finish it since I didn't know they would order so many."

Maka laughed and Kid closed his eyes in enjoyment of Maka's beautiful laugh. It sounded like silver bells and white roses, and vanilla and chocolate and all the wonderful things in one little moment, all wrapped up nicely, and somehow he wished the moment would never end.

"Come on, Maka, or else there will be nothing for us to eat," Kid smirked.

Maka giggled, and nevertheless followed the young reaper into the grand dining hall where all the way on the end of the long mahogany table sat the sisters not bothering to eat their pizzas on a plate, making Kid a bit embarrassed and Maka very much amused with the situation at hand.

The two lifted their heads and Liz smirked and said, "Hey Romeo and Juliet! You two gonna stand there and kiss or are you actually going to sit down and eat."

Kid flushed considerably and Maka popped a huge encyclopedia out of thin air, saying, "I guess you wanna be Maka-Chopped?"

Liz sweat-dropped and decided not to push Maka's buttons, "No."

Maka smiled and Kid chuckled and the four sat down for a meal in peace.

oOo

Maka put on her combat boots and had on a blue sundress that went a little bit past her knees.

"You sure you do not want to go by skateboard?" Liz gestured to her meister.

"No I am fine. I need to pick up Soul. You promised, remember?" Maka smirked at the pistol weapon.

Liz flushed and sighed in frustration, pushing her hair back as if it was causing a 'huge' distraction to her at the moment, but it wasn't and she was just messing up the symmetrical bun she made so that Kid will not have another OCD meltdown. Maka noticed this and giggled, before gasping and looking at her own pigtails. Something was off to her, and Liz raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" Liz asked.

"My right pig tail is higher than my left one by one milliliter!" Maka said in a hushed voice and Liz nearly fell face-flat on the floor. Her hair was fine the way it was! What was so wrong with it? It was symmetrical for Kid to stand it, right? Please tell her she is right!

"Good eye, Maka," a voice came from behind Liz and she looked at her meister with a horrified expression.

"You too?" she choked out.

"What, she is wrong? And now it is perfectly symmetrical," Kid smiled when Maka gently tipped her pigtail down.

Liz slapped her forehead when she noticed her partner and Maka will never change their love of perfection and equality on both sides of the human body. But then again, she would take them to the psychiatrist if they just happened to lose their passion for symmetry.

"Oh my god, you two. Maka, go on!" Liz playfully shoved Maka out.

Maka rolled her eyes and watched the nearly red sky as she sped skate to DWMA on her boots.

"When she got there, she sped into the deserted halls all the way to the infirmary where she was told Soul was. She opened the door to see the two of them chatting there. Maka smiled at Nygus sensei who smiled back at her behind her bandages.

"Besides the school being eerily quiet, Soul you ready to go?" Maka asked.

"Yeah, home, right?" he said.

"Nope. Gallows Mansion," Maka chirped.

Soul froze and was about to object when Maka immediately cut him off and said, "Special orders by Shinigami-sama himself."

Soul pouted, and she laughed and said, "Yeah, pout all you want. But you are coming."

When Soul wouldn't move, Maka smirked and said, "Liz will be there."

That did the trick and she smirked at her little secret as he asked me as they left the nurse's office, "How did you know, Maka? Are you a mind-reader or do you use blackmail to find out all of this? Because I swear I do not remember telling either those loudmouths of my confession."

Maka snorted and said, "Course you didn't tell Black*Star or Patty. Those two do not know how to keep secrets. But I know, and to tell you the truth, it isn't hard to find out when the two of you blush like Romeo and Juliet fresh out of the 1968 movie. Remember watching that? Because I think that was the one labeled as a 'personal favorite' by Soul Eater Evans as the date of our first day of school, when you met Liz and sparks flew."

Soul blushed and Maka scoffed, "So, am I Rosalyn or what? Rude."

Soul became so white that it matched the snow. Yep, Rosalyn was Romeo's first love, and didn't return his feelings. And it kind of made Maka more amused that she was portrayed as the scornful maiden, rather than an insult like any other girl would take it, if they were related as a character like her.

"…" Soul had nothing to say.

"Don't worry. I am cupid, not Maka, in the story of Romeo, you, and Juliet, Liz," Maka smirked, and Soul blushed heavily as they climbed the steps to the Gallows Mansion.

"Wait!" Soul said but Maka didn't listen and rung the doorbell, ignoring her weapon partner for a reason here.

Liz answered it and she blushed immensely when she saw Soul there, and Maka smugly smirked saying, "Yeah, you can have your kissing session in Liz's room. But don't do it here and make me blind."

Soul glared at Maka and Kid laughed along with Maka as the pair of loverbirds flushed a shade of red that couldn't be described at first glance. Liz and Soul nodded and they went to Liz's room, and Maka sighed as Kid shut the door. Kid raised an eyebrow as Maka stretched.

"What do you think they are gonna do when they go upstairs?" Kid asked.

Maka smirked and said, "Why you gonna check?"

Kid flushed and stammered, "N-No."

Maka rolled her eyes and said, "Uh-huh, sure, sure you aren't."

"Hey!"

Maka chuckled as she ran to the couch and curled into a ball and tried to hide from Kid behind a couch. She failed considerably when warm arms caged her comically for humor purposes but then she tried to escape from Kid's arms, and both of them fell to the floor, Maka underneath Kid.

Maka blushed and then flushed deeply when Kid just came forward and wrapped her into a hug, not letting her go. Unbeknowest to them, there was a camera clicking pictures of them. It was the only other inhabitant other than Maka, Kid, or Liz or Soul.

"And they said they weren't in love~" Patty giggled as she put the picture in her MakaxKid album, to show for future use.

oOo

[Death Room]

Shinigami-sama and Death Scythe were just sitting around, thinking about what to do when Shinigami-sama's mirror swirled around to come face-to-face with Asura.

"What do you want, pest," Shinigami-sama removed his mask and glared at his elder son.

"Oh, _honorable father_, you shouldn't scowl too much. Makes you look ancient. Oh wait! You are," Asura smirked at Shinigami-sama.

"Well you are as old," Shinigami-sama glared.

"Um, no. If I remember correctly, you were alive from the beginning of time, no?" Asura smirked.

"I said, _what do you want?_" Shinigami-sama used the finality of his voice.

"Some delectable girl you have as your Death Scythe Meister," Asura smirked.

"Kami?" Shinigami-sama asked, and in a moment she was there.

"Someone called me?" Kami glared at Asura.

Asura smirked and said, "Me, actually."

"What the f*cking hell you want," Kami glowered at Asura with a cold mask on to the point that even the Demon God had to shiver at her coldness. Yes, this is one of the many things Maka had inherited from her mother. But then again, Maka is identical to Kami in all aspects except the part that she is half weapon like her father.

"You have such a delectable daughter. Where is she? I want to see my future queen," Asura smirked again.

"You can rot in hell for eternity for all I care, but I am never letting you see her. You do one thing to claim her or make her drown in insanity, I will finish you off. I will murder you, or I will slowly make you bleed to death," Kami glared at Asura so much that he cringed in fear from her voice.

He glared back and said, "I get what I want, Kami. And I want your daughter."

"Well, you big spoiled baby, considered this the first time you don't get a toy you want," Kami spat, "sick bastard."

Asura glared and said, "I know you are going to send her and my pathetic brother. I will see if she can kill me or if she can't because, well, she might've held _secret feelings _for me?"

"I don't think so. You can cry all you want or throw infinite tantrums for all I care," Shinigami-sama glared.

"Where is she? I want her," Asura glared.

"I am never telling you," Shinigami-sama glared and Asura smirked.

"Well, I will be seeing her when you send her to me, right? Then I will test how strong she really is or if her whole cold personality was to cover up her weakling personality," Asura chuckled before the mirror swirled and was now see-through.

Kami faced Shinigami-sama and ignored her ex-husband.

"What do we do now?" Kami whispered.

"I will send them soon, but not without the proper training. It seems that Kid can wield her in her weapon form," Shinigami-sama sighed and put his mask back on.

"Maka is a weapon?" Kami glared at her ex-husband out of her eye, and Spirit comically whimpered and retreated into a corner.

"Yes, unfortunately," Shinigami-sama sighed, ignoring Spirit's comical behavior.

"But she will do a good job and won't become perverted," Shinigami-sama smiled, "She is almost identical to you."

Kami let out a sigh of relief and said, "Good."

"Kami…" Spirit meekly reaches out for her, but Kami gives her a cold look.

"Save it for your twenty lovers," she glares before flying out of Death Room.

Spirit pouted and looked at Shinigami-sama who whistled in mock innocence.

"Shinigami-sama, come on!" Spirit wailed.

"Quit crying. You might make the Death Room asymmetrical and my son will have a fit about why one corner is wet and not the other. Or shall I call in security?" Shinigami looked over to the shaking weapon, who vigorously turned his head in a quick no.

Smugly smiling to himself, Shinigami-sama said, "Then I advise you to promptly shut up."

Spirit gulped and nodded.

"Meanwhile, Maka will have to gather 99 pre-kishin souls and I will ask her to slay Medusa," Shinigami-sama sighed, "That snake witch is getting on my nerves."

Spirit nodded and said, "So how long will that takes?"

"I do not know, but I hope as fast as possible so that they can go after Asura and kill him. He is already drowning some innocent people to insanity and then devouring their souls," Shinigami-sama said.

"Why can't you go?" Spirit asked him.

"Because he can easily kill me after a long fight," Shinigami sama sighed, "But Maka and Kid can do it, you know. They do have potential but they just need to shine their ability and shape their power to their own advantage, like shining and shaping a raw diamond. They have the ability to shine together. It will just take a lot of work."

"Wow, never knew you were the Old Wise guy to make Creepy Quotations," Spirit laughed at his own joke, only to be Shinigami-chopped.

"That is what you get for insulting my age, idiot," Shinigami-sama sighed, before going back to whatever work he planned out for that day.

Spirit groaned. He can never make a joke about Shinigami-sama and get away without a hard blow on the head, like Maka.

Life isn't fair sometimes.

.

.

.

TBC


	13. Around The Corner

[Three Months Later…]

"I am not letting you get away, you asymmetrical piece of trash!" Kid glared as he wielded down Maka's dual scythe form. From her reflection, she grimaced.

The monster, what looked like a mummy, froze in confusion at being called asymmetrical and started to check itself to see if Kid was right. Maka whispered and said, "Take advantage of his confusion and swing me down! It is the only way to kill him."

Kid nodded and swung Maka towards the mummy like pre-kishin. She neatly sliced him twice due to her dual blade and the body unraveled to reveal a bright red pre-kishin soul.

Maka's reflection came out of one of her dual blades and she grabbed the soul and slid it down her throat, shuddering and saying, "I do not know why Soul likes to consume these. They taste so creepy and slimy and weird. But then again, Soul is partially insane."

Kid chucked threw Maka into the air and she transformed into a human in a flash of blue light. Standing next to her meister, she sighed in relief, saying, "Ahh, my 99th soul. Just one more soul to go."

Kid smiled.

"Medusa, here I come," Maka clenched her fist.

"It is going to be hard to capture her soul," Kid worriedly said, "She isn't as easy as Arachne, who gets easily fooled by Asura to do things for him."

"I know," Maka shrugged, "But we will work hard, right?"

Kid nodded, and smiled. Then, they went to the nearest window and Maka looked at Kid, and said, "Do you do it or do I do it?"

"I don't know. You are technically a meister…" Kid trailed off.

"You do it," Maka shrugged, "You are my meister."

Kid blushed and nodded, and traced the numbers while chanting, "42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on Death's door."

Immediately the image swirled around to show Shinigami-sama's cheerful mask. He flashed a peace sign, completely ignoring Spirit who for some reason was crying like the other 98 times Maka and Kid reported to him of another soul consumed.

"Hello, honorable father," Kid calmly said.

"Hello! Hiya! Wassup~!" He grinned.

"Maka had just consumed her 99th pre-kishin soul. What should we do now?" Kid asked.

"Just wait for the right time to attack Medusa. I want Maka to kill her," Shinigami-sama became all business in a fraction of a second, startling his son.

"What a tall order, father," Kid said, "How do you expect Medusa to just pop up out of nowhere?"

"Hmm…like right now?" a snake like voice came from behind the pair.

"Uh-oh. I'm sending help. Peace!" Shinigami-sama erased his view from the window.

"Crap," Maka swore, and Kid nodded.

"Maka," Kid stated, and the weapon nodded.

Maka threw herself into the air and a blue light engulfed her. She became a dual-scythe, and then she threw herself into Kid's arms rather comfortably. Medusa smirked. What a lovely fight these two will give her. Even if they do die, she will have had quite the laugh out of this.

"You know, I seriously do not care about what the Demon Lord b*tch wants. But you two annoy me to hell," Medusa smirked like a mad lady.

Kid furrowed his eyes and then somewhere in his OCD mind, found that Medusa's bangs, unlike Maka's, were unruly as always. Then he found the twisted bangs in the front of her were asymmetrical for some reason. Then he smirked, darkly, as if he had come face-to-face with his own insane elder brother which his father hates to the core.

"Well asymmetrical people shouldn't exist in this world," Kid glared.

"Hey I don't need a mathematics lesson on perfection," Medusa glared back and did a double flip on the back of an abandoned building in the nearly pin-drop silent Death City when Kid made a swipe for Medusa. She smirked, and gracefully landed on her feet.

"What are you doing, Kid?" Maka glared at him.

Kid shrugged in a panicked mode and Medusa snickered, "Yeah, what are you doing, reaper boy? Spending all your pathetic energy on something that can't be killed so easily?"

"Maka killed your sister," Kid glared.

Medusa scoffed, "Puh-lease. Don't get me started on that ignorant pessimistic lady."

Kid raised an eyebrow and Medusa took the liberal time to explain.

"Arachne is a weak, noble lady who just appears so invincible by the way she hides her face behind her fan. But she is just another gum underneath your shoe when it comes to Asura and dangerous tasks. She is 110% gullible, I'll tell you," Medusa grimaced, "She doesn't count. In fact, I do not know how I am her sister at all."

"Well you are still sisters," Maka stuck a tongue out from her meister reflection from her blades, "You still have her stupidity, right? Siblings do have things in common sooner or later."

Medusa glared at Maka who in turned smirked.

"I do not have a sister or a brother if you ask me. I am an _only child _if you were so dying to ask me," Maka taunted.

"Maka, not now," Kid gulped.

"Yeah, girlie, don't wanna lose your life, do you?" Medusa glared.

"Kid, do something. I want to finish the old lady off," Maka knew fully aware that she was provoking Medusa for a reason.

Medusa glared and growled underneath her breath, making Kid shiver in fear. Flicking up her hand she said, "Vector arrows!"

"Not so fast, grandma!" Maka yelled, boosting up Kid's confidence.

"Kid, I want you to run in there and do not stop running. Do not hesitate or she will take that for her advantage for weakness and send an arrow directed for your heart. And seeing how strong she is with arrows, she will most definitely make her aim," Maka told her meister.

Kid gulped and Maka smiled.

"Kid, I know you can do it. Prove it to me."

The image of Maka and Kid three months ago flashed in his head. She said the best thing he can do is to prove it to her and prove it to her he shall.

Kid set his golden eyes determined to do this for Maka and ran into Medusa's arms of vector arrows without a second thought. He didn't hesitate, and that made Medusa swear underneath her tongue. She couldn't summon her snakes at this point because Kid was on her in a flash.

"Crap, damned little Minerva," Medusa swore, "And damn her mother Kami to hell."

Kid heard it and his heart fluttered. But he kept his ground, and stayed true to Maka's words, and swung down the dual scythe down on Medusa's left shoulder, and pierced it straight through her heart.

Medusa screamed and her body crumbled away, leaving only her black soul behind, with snakes wrapping around her soul.

Maka peered out of her transformation and asked Kid, "Should I swallow it?"

Kid nodded and said, "Well it is a witch soul. And father won't berate you for not consuming it in front of him. You already consumed 99 pre-kishin souls anyways."

Maka nodded and opened her mouth and swallowed the black soul, shuddering at how the witch soul travelled down her throat. Shivering, Maka said, "I do not know how Soul can stand to consume these souls anyways."

"Maka."

"Hmm?"

"What did she mean by 'Minerva' and 'Kami'?" Kid asked her, and Maka sighed and she threw herself in the air, and transformed into a human.

"Kid, I don't want to lie to you, but I am not allowed to tell you," Maka said, putting an arm on his shoulder, "When the time comes, I promise to tell you, with nothing left out, okay Kid?"

Kid felt a little annoyed that truth was being kept from him but felt happy that Maka did nothing to hide the fact that she knew what Medusa was talking about. He decided, that he would find out later, ready or not, and that a little patience here and then could do him some good. Nodding, Maka relaxed and dropped her hand.

"Hey! We're here to help!" muffled cries of the EAT class came.

Maka dusted off her pristine white coat that Spirit had her wear in addition to her girl's uniform of the Spartoi.

"It's okay. She's gone!" Maka called back and said, "What bad timing…"

Kid chuckled making her flush bright red.

oOo

When the pair came to the Gallows Mansion, they were bombarded with questions.

"What happened? I thought someone died out there, and I was, like, going to call the police!" Liz hugged the life out of Maka and completely ignored Kid.

"Can you let go of me, Liz? I swear you are strong," Maka was starting to pass out.

Liz paled and immediately released her and said, "You aren't are you? I don't know how to do CPR!"

"At least you know when to use it…someone has been painting her nails in health class…" Maka smirked.

Liz turned bright red and Maka waved it off and said, "No, Liz nothing happened. Now are you going to let us in or are you going to shut us out? I think the latter sounds very mean, considering that both of us are wiped out. Wait, why are you dressed up like a doll?"

"C-Cause, S-Soul said he w-would…" Liz stammered.

"Ooh, I get it," Maka smirked as the two came in, "He asked you out."

Liz blushed harder if that even was possible.

Soul came out from behind Liz and Maka laughed.

"Soul, were you here the whole time?" Maka laughed, and Kid chuckled along with her.

"Y-Yeah," Soul chuckled.

"Well, off you two go. Don't slow down your date! Where you two goin'?" Maka smirked, as she and Kid took off their boots.

"Movies…" Soul tried hard not to stutter, but he was flushed bright pink.

"Aww, nice to see you blush. Makes you 'un cool'," Maka air quoted the word Soul always said 24/7 to keep himself in check. Soul blushed even more and he yanked Liz out of the doorway, leaving Maka to laugh uncontrollably, and Kid laughing along with her.

"Oh god, Soul is so hilarious," Maka wiped her tears.

Kid chuckled, "Indeed. But then again, they are one stubborn pair."

"Where is Patty?" Maka asked, and the two heard, as if on cue, loud snores coming from the living room. When the pair went to the living room, they were surprised to see the short blonde had fallen asleep while squeezing the life out of her stuffed giraffe.

"Man, that girl…" Kid shook his head, and Maka chuckled.

"Giraffe…cotton…candy!" Patty pumped her fist in the air, sleepily and Maka laughed as she draped Patty's body with a fluffy blanket.

"Sleep well, Pat," Maka smiled, and Kid put a finger to his lips for her to keep quiet, and Maka nodded at the reaper.

Taking each other's hands, they went to the grand library and then the pair went to the nearest mirror and Kid fogged up the mirror and traced the numbers and chanted, "42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on Death's door."

Almost instantly the mirror swirled to show Shinigami-sama's worried face and he said, "You two, are you okay? I am glad I sent help!"

"Yeah, well, it came too late," Kid said, obviously annoyed.

"But thank you anyway," Maka smiled.

The mood dampened and in an effort to brighten the atmosphere, Maka chirped, "We killed Medusa, though!"

"Perfect! Did you swallow her soul?" Shinigami-sama clapped his enormous hands together.

"Yep," Maka smiled at Kid, who blushed under her smile.

"Yes! I can wield you!" Shinigami-sama clapped his hands and Maka could see her father in the background faint from overwhelming news.

"Yeah…" Maka uncertainly smiled at the huge comical situation.

"But I want to stay as Kid's weapon," Maka blurted out the next second.

Shinigami-sama stopped clapping and knowingly smiled and said, "Of course you are going to be. I am just happy to have another Death Scythe. Look, my son is blushing!"

"Father!"

"Aww, you look so cute when you blush! Almost like a girl!" Shinigami-sama cooed, and Maka chuckled as she looked at her meister.

"Well you two are just going to have to train secretly for a little while and then off you two go to defeat Asura. The insanity is getting stronger, I swear," Shinigami-sama rubbed his forehead as if to prove a point.

Maka nodded and said, "We will succeed. Don't worry, Shinigami-sama."

"Thank you, Maka. I know I can count on you two," Shinigami-sama smiled and then said, "Well, it has been a tiring day and I guess you two should just rest for a while before training tomorrow."

Maka looked out one of the symmetrical windows of Gallows Mansion and found out that he was right. It was about night time. When she turned to the mirror, she saw it went back to normal.

Rubbing her temples, Maka sighed and then found out that her body was in fact very much tired.

"Man, I am beat," Maka murmured, and her tummy growled the next second.

"No wonder. I am too, and Shinigami's aren't supposed to be hungry," Kid joked.

Maka snorted and said, "Of course. But you do have human-like qualities sometimes, right?"

Kid snorted back and said, "Why, you want ramen noodles?"

Maka paled and said, "Over my dead body."

"Soul?"

"Damn straight."

"I was just kidding, you know," Kid chuckled.

"And I was just answering, you know," Maka smirked.

Kid laughed and said, "Okay I will make something that isn't noodles."

"Or pizza," Maka hurriedly said after that, "Soul decided that if I would ban noodles for a little while, then he would just resort to pizza."

Kid chuckled and said, "Okay, fine. Something that isn't the either of those two."

Maka laughed and followed Kid into the kitchen to help him make dinner, since the two Thompson sisters were too busy doing something.

oOo

From his position on the bed, Asura grimaced.

"Yuck. She was useless," Asura grimaced.

Glaring at the scene of Maka and Kid laughing as they struggled to make dinner, he clenched his fists. It was supposed to be wrong. Maka shouldn't be his.

"Just you wait, Minerva," Asura spat as he waved his hand over the reflection to make the 'disgusting' scene of Maka and Kid, disappear.

"Just you wait, Minerva, just you wait. Soon you _will_ submit to _insanity_…"

.

.

.

TBC


	14. Nightmares and Signs

_Minerva…_

_Minerva…_

_Wake up, wake up…_

_Wherever you are…_

_**Because we all know, you can never hind from insanity.**_

That did the trick. Maka flew up from her bed, screaming her head off. Kid was the one to barge into her door, thankfully it didn't need to be trampled down because Maka didn't lock her door last night. Kid hurriedly sat next to his weapon and wrapped his arms around the petite blonde.

"Maka? _Maka! _MAKA! Wake up!" Kid shook her shoulders, successfully snapping some sanity back into Maka. When she dried her tears, she buried her face into Kid's chest, making him blush, but it went away the minute when he heard Maka mumbling something incoherent to him.

"Maka what are you whispering about?" Kid worriedly shook Maka again.

"S-Scary…I w-was s-so scared…" Maka buried her head into his chest further sobbing slightly, making Kid want to pummel someone that might have caused her the pain.

"What happened?" Kid asked gently, not even expecting a reaction, not that he would push it, afraid that it would drift the two further apart.

"Some v-voices…" Maka trailed off.

"The voices? What did they tell you? Did you hear them?" Kid wrapped his arms tighter.

"I heard them," Maka nodded her head.

"Well? What did they say?" Kid prodded her gently.

"To submit to insanity. Is it…?" Maka unsurely trailed off.

"Asura. My brother," Kid clenched his fists.

"The demon lord is your brother?" Maka clarified.

"Yes. Asura has two things he wants me to do. He wants me to either submit to insanity, or else be killed by his very own hands," Kid clenched his fists around Maka's back, "He is just jealous honorable father couldn't handle him. You do know that he was born from…"

"The part of Shinigami-sama's soul that contained fear?" Maka raised her head from his hug to look at him before settling it down, "I know that."

Kid nodded and continued, "Nothing could control him. He even ate his faithful partner, Vajra, remember that? I'm sure you learned that too."

Maka nodded, completely understanding what Kid had to say.

"Even some of my friends don't know the level of knowledge you know Maka," Kid confusedly said as he smoothed her blonde hair back, "Heck Liz and Patty were in the Gallows Mansion longer than you and they don't know most of the stuff. How do you understand all of this?"

"Kid, I told you I will tell you when the time is right," Maka sighed, "You will be the first one to know my secrets, okay?"

Kid nodded.

"But right now, if anything comes out right now, Asura could be on the lookout, right? I bet he knows how to use mirrors and portals like your father. When we went to make dinner that other day, I felt as if he was watching us," Maka shivered and said, "I don't feel safe when he does that lest how should I know when he really isn't listening, Kid?"

Kid nodded. Maka was right. His brother was snooping on private means of business.

"Do you know who he wants, Maka?" Kid asked her nervously, hugging her to himself more to make sure the blonde pigtailed girl wouldn't disappear on him.

"I remember him saying distinctly 'Minerva'," Maka murmured, "I will tell you one clue together. If by any chance you piece it together I do NOT want you to yell it out loud or tell your sisters. Just whisper in my ear if you think you know. I will whisper back if you are right or wrong."

Kid nodded eagerly.

Maka whispered in a tone that only Kid could hear, "Minerva is my second name. Another hint, use Greek Mythology to piece it together."

Kid was confused and Maka said, "Might take you a while but if you find out you know what to do. Or else keep quiet."

Kid nodded and said, "You hungry?"

Maka ruefully shook her head, "No."

"I cannot let any of my guests starve. Maka, you have been screaming your head off. Do you think even your father or weapon Soul will like it? I know your father won't get me but Soul will have my head if he finds out I let you just 'skip' breakfast. He might get the idea I am inflicting malnutrition on you or something that absurd," Kid snorted, "And I am really concerned about you Maka. Come on."

Maka giggled as Kid tried to hide his overwhelming by saying Soul would have his head.

"Okay, okay, Mr. Reaper. I will come," Maka smirked as she put on a light sweater over her nightgown and put on her slippers.

Kid blushed profusely and started to lead her like a gentleman, "O-Okay, right this way."

Maka giggled as the flushed reaper led her down to breakfast where the two Thompson sisters and Soul were eating breakfast with uncertainty. When they saw Maka and Kid they shot out of their seats with happiness. More like Liz and Patty were smirking and Soul was smiling.

"Hey, look who made a move," Liz chuckled.

"Liz!" Kid fumed.

"Hey big sis!"

"Yes, Patty?"

"Are they gonna do _it_?" Patty leaned towards her sister with an evil happy glint in her eyes. She knew what her little sister meant by it. Liz remembered how Kid grabbed the mounds on their chest with no fear or embarrassment, but at that time he was talking about 'mix matching' their chest for symmetry purposes which they had to hit his head for. But Kid isn't the first one to initiate an intimate relationship, Maka might be, but she isn't a pervert at all. She wouldn't do it when they are older if Kid says he is not ready for it yet.

"Not yet, Patty, not yet," Liz flushed and saw her meister almost wanting to snap Patty in half for that comment.

Soul flushed twice as Liz and Maka rolled her eyes despite being annoyed.

"Is this going to be a blushing fest or a glaring contest or will this be a regular humane breakfast just like Kid told me it would be?" Maka asked, crossing her hands in mock offence.

"Y-Yeah you two take a seat on the other side of us," Liz offered.

"So, Soul, didja admit it? Or do I have to?" Maka smirked as she scooped her breakfast on her platter and began to artfully eat it.

"According to my data he probably did or else they wouldn't be going on movie dates, in my view," Kid smirked along with Maka, doing the same as her.

"Hey!" Liz fumed, now her turn to be embarrassed instead of her meister.

"What?" Kid beamed innocently, "It is the fact."

"I did NOT confess," Soul glared at Maka, "It is cool to wait for the right time you know."

"Sometimes you don't need to be cool when you are blushing like an idiot right now," Maka smirked right back at her partner instead of hitting him on the head.

Soul looked on the reflection of his glass plate and saw Maka was right. He was blushing like a madman and he went back to see Maka with her hands crossed, smirking smugly. "See?" Maka asked, "You know you want to…"

Soul blushed tenfold and said, "I will do it at my slow pace. Besides, Kid didn't say anything to you did he? We all know he has something for you!"

Kid blushed and now Maka turned annoyed again.

"Keep talking you are a hypocrite yourself, Soul," Maka smoothly said, Kid nodding along with her as she ate her eggs too.

"Well have you forgotten you are as well?" Soul raised an eyebrow.

Maka smirked at him again and said, "I very well much now, dear Soul. Now eat instead of bending your fork. That goes for your future wife as well."

The pair across from Maka and Kid blushed furiously and Maka and Kid high-fived underneath the table, whispering, "Good one."

"W-Whatever…" Soul blushed.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I"LL GET IT!" Patty yelled as she went for the door.

The moment the door unlocked, a huge voice boomed the whole house, making it vibrate, "YOUR GOD HAS ARRIVED!"

"Black*Star! They're probably eating breakfast right now!" another voice whined right behind him.

"We WERE. Until HE came," Kid glared and Maka, Liz, and Soul nodded along with him, equally furious. Patty just laughed her pants off.

"I am so sorry!" Tsubaki bowed down reverently half way to her waist to Kid, once the pair came to where the four were eating breakfast.

"Why do you always apologize? You're being too humble. Can't your meister do it?" Kid fumed.

"Well…"

"A GOD NEVER APOLOGIZES! NOW WHAT IS FOR YOUR GOD'S BREAKFAST?!" Black*Star noisily sat down for food, and Tsubaki shot an apologetic smile at Kid and filled a plate for him which he started to gobble down.

"Um, Kid-kun, you see, I didn't have time to eat at my house today, so may I have some breakfast here as well?" Tsubaki gave Kid a quick smile and gave a sweet one at the thought of Maka and Kid being together in the future forever, which kind of made her melt.

"Yes, you may. Thank you for asking," Kid smiled at her and Tsubaki bowed once more and politely filled her own plate and sat down next to her blue-haired meister and daintily began to eat her food like a proper lady like Maka.

"I wonder how much insanity is infecting the outside world. Will you be safe getting home?" Maka worriedly asked.

"No. You see, Shinigami-sama kindly wrote us a note to give to Kid-kun giving us permission to temporarily reside here," Tsubaki gave an apologetic smile and handed the note to Kid.

Kid nodded, read it and sighed and said, "Because you are nice the both of you may stay. But if he breaks one thing and sets of my symmetry balance I am kicking him out, god or not."

Black*Star wanted to throttle Kid but Kid smirked and said, "I am the Death God's son. Don't you dare give me those eyes."

Tsubaki nodded and said, "You make a mess and he has a right to throw us out, Black*Star. We at leas have somewhere to stay."

"Oh no, no, no, not you, Tsubaki. Just you meister," Kid's smirk turned into a glare.

Then there was a glaring war until Maka cleared her throat, "I don't think we are getting anywhere with this, Kid. Stop it please."

Kid calmed down when Maka tugged on his white shirt and nodded to Maka.

Tsubaki had to pull on Black*Star's hand to make him snap out of his glare and nodded to the two girls, thankful for their help.

"Yeah I guess so. Hey Tsubaki, we normally share a room, so want to just use one room? For saving space?" Black*Star asked his weapon.

"You mean you…" Liz turned deathly pale.

"No, GENIUS. We are far from pervs. We do it because our home isn't big enough and we got used to it because we can get along with each other perfectly well," Black*Star shot a light glare at Liz.

"Sure," Kid shrugged and Maka beamed.

"I wish we could go somewhere right now had it not been for the insanity wavelength, Tsubaki," Maka sighed.

"I know. I don't know how we are going to get necessities," Tsubaki sighed along with Maka.

"They get mailed here so no worries," Kid held up his hands to calm down the girls.

"Oh well, hey Tsubaki!" Maka beamed.

"What?" Tsubaki beamed back.

"Wanna read in the library? There are so many awesome books to read there!" Maka beamed.

"Sure!" Tsubaki smiled.

"Race you there!" Maka sped off after putting her dishes symmetrically in the dishwasher.

Tsubaki politely put her dishes in the dishwasher after Maka and sped after the blonde yelling, "Hey no fair! You got a head start!"

"I am going to go there to read with the girls. Patty will come with me," chuckled Liz and the Thompson sisters went after the first two girls, leaving Kid, Soul and Black*Star alone at the table.

"So Kiddie," Black*Star started.

"Spill," Soul smirked.

"About what?" Kid asked the two mischievous boys.

"What do you like about Maka?" Black*Star smirked.

"This is gonna be long…" Kid gulped.

oOo

Kami and Shinigami-sama were in the Death Room with a serious for once Spirit.

"This is getting bad," Spirit said, "I think Asura has just stepped the border. How long do you decide to wait before attacking your son, Shinigami-sama?"

"Not for long. Maka is already a Death Scythe," Shinigami-sama nodded.

"She is? Thankfully she isn't like her father," Kami glared, but Spirit sighed and let it pass for the serious moment at hand.

Suddenly the mirror swirled and Spirit said, "What the hell…"

The face of three-eyed Demon Lord was grinning back at them from the other side of the mirror portal.

"We meet again, father, Kami," Asura smirked, completely ignoring Spirit, not that he cared for at the moment.

"What are you doing here?" Kami glared.

"Simple. If I can't have you, Kami-sama, then I will have your daughter," Asura smirked, "I mean it won't be that long before dear father sends my pathetic brother and Maka on my tail, right?"

"Don't you dare talk about Kid that way! He is much stronger than you will ever be! You were a chicken and submitted to Insanity! Kid didn't and he wants to be just like me!" Shinigami-sama bellowed.

"Perhaps he is strong, perhaps Maka is strong, because the both of them can very well repel my wavelength and Kiddie made Maka into a Death Scythe in only three months by killing Medusa," Asura clapped his hands, "But I wonder…will Maka-chan be strong enough to slice my heart? I wonder…"

"She will be, and she with Kid will end your life. They are strong like you admitted so stupidly yourself. After all Minerva will kill you. She is gray-eyed Athena, a merciless battle goddess. She will end your life without a second glance. And when she does, I will celebrate by drinking your blood," Kami snorted sarcastically, "Don't worry I will be there along with Shinigami to see you die."

Asura glared, his strong personality melting away in a flash.

"Why you little f*cking b*tch!" he swore so much that he could've shattered the mirror portal but Shinigami-sama beat him to it.

"Goodbye, stupid son. I will see you, just like Kami said, to see you die. I, too, will drink your blood for victory. Until your death, ja-ne!" the hand flashed over the portal and the image of a screaming Asura went away with it.

"That was close," Kami breathed.

"Don't worry, Maka and Kid are very strong," Spirit nodded from behind them.

"They are, because they will be going after my elder son," Shinigami-sama nodded.

Spirit nodded along with Kami.

"They will be safe, Kami, they will be safe," Shinigami-sama put a hand on Kami's shoulder and she smiled at him nodding back.

They will be safe.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
